Road to victory
by privatenaruto67
Summary: What if On October 10th 2003, sound village and cloud village invaded fire country and succeeded in overwhelming the defenses. But before leaf fell Uzumaki yamashiro and his squad of Rangers escaped to find an ally to help fight the war. NaruxHarem
1. Chapter 1: Battle of Konoha

Road to victory

**(Time/location)**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

I don't own naruto, but i do own yamashiro and other Ocs so take that suckers

* * *

**(On a Hill a Mile from leaf village, 0700)**

major yamashiro uzumaki and his squad of four rangers looked at their destroyed village with anger and sadness. The cause of this happend a few hours ago, when Kumo and Oto villages had launched a blitzkrieg style attack on leaf village. The attack was so sudden that konoha's defense was not proprely organized. Oto's air force, which mainly flew MiG-15s,MiG-17s, and MiG-21s bombarded the village destroying the whole village. All the Military Bases surrounding konoha were overrunned by 560,000 Sound and Cloud Troops and 600 Tanks and APC (Armored Personnel Carriers). Three other rangers names were as follows; The only female in the squad was Mikoto Uchia, the 2nd male was Bruno Yamanaka, and the third male was his brother, Juno Yamanaka. Currently, they is the only soldiers of the leaf, that can still fight against kumo and oto villages. This is how they got to this is what had happened.

**(Flashback)**

"CRAP KEEP FALLING BACK TO THE HOKAGE TOWER", yelled as he fired a burst of rounds from his M16A3 Assault Rifle at the sound and cloud infantry alongside their T-80 and T-72. As they ran through their devstated village their division, the 86th ranger division and other army units retreated to the Hokage tower for a final stand. Yamashiro saw a hole in the wall of the village, and told them to run through the hole, he got behind a destoryed leaf village M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank, and provided his squad covering fire. When yamashiro saw that team through he followed after them. Then he heard a women scream in pain, yamashiro turned around to see that a Ranger had got hit in lower leg and had fallen with her M16A3 rilfle in her hand. Refusing to leave another ranger behind run to her Dodging bullets and explosions to get to her. "Are you okay", yamashiro asked as he fired a brust of rounds and killed a group of sound and cloud soldiers coming towards them. The Women had the red eyes of the Uchia Clan, and had long flowing black hair under her boonie hat that all rangers wore to combat. Like yamashiro, she wore an Forest camo BDU, except she ripped the long sleeves off to make like a vest, and had full combat gear on. "I've been hit in my lower leg, i was seperated from my squad", she in hard but soft tone. Yamashiro nodded to her and strapped his rifle to his he picked her up bridal style,"I'll get you out here, your with my squad now". With that said, he run with the women in his arms through the hole into the forest of leaf village.

**(Flashback End)**

So here he was looking at his once pride village fall, black smoke rose high the sky blocking out the sun. Buildings were on fire or were just mere shells from the artillery and air strikes from the sound's villages airforce. It was a site of Armageddon, destroyed tanks and dead bodies from both sides littered the streets of the huge village. Three men and single women all watched as the soldiers were loaded on tracks to be taken to a pow camp and Civilians were made to stay in and live in whatever building was still standing or live on the streets. One of the rangers looked to yamashiro," So what now we're at war with sound and cloud konoha has been capture we don't have man power to fight a war we're the only ones left to still fight for konoha", he asked. Yamashiro continued to stare at his home, deep in thought,_"I will not leave you behind bro. Mom...dad.....Sisters I will do what it takes to liberate konoha and come back for you all..........Even if takes me years to do so, I promise"_. Yamashiro reached in the pouch behind him and took out a magazine. He took out the empty mag and put the new on in cocking a new bullet into the firing chamber. " We're not alone, luckily only fire country has been invaded. I know the Kazekage of Suna in wind hears about this he will declare war against cloud and sound. Don't worry Bruno, will take back fire country and konoha if it last thing we do", yamashiro said with determination in his sapphire blue eyes. "I'm with you on that serge", said bruno. "I have no choice I'll help sir", said mikoto smirking. " Rangers lead sir", said juno. Yamashiro nodded,"Okay I'll take point, we're handing east towards wind country, keep sharp were deep in enemy territory now". With that said he lead remaining rangers, into forest heading to suna village.

* * *

**Thats chapter one hope you guys like it, this is my first fic published on here plz review this story and tell me your opinions.**

**Next Chapter: Feeling The Heat**

**Till next time see ya  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling the heat

* * *

Road to victory

**(Time/location)**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

I don't own naruto, but i do own yamashiro and other Ocs so take that suckers

* * *

**(Next Day Konoha, 0630 hours)**

In the hokage's office of the hokage tower was general yukashi kane, general of the forces of sound and cloud villages in konoha. He was going over the plans to next of their conquest of fire country, when a grass soldier stepped in. He saluted before reporting,"general the 3rd infantry divison of cloud and 1st armored battalion of sound is ready to attack suna village, the capital of wind country". Kane looked up from his and nodded,"excellent commander, lead your men up to the boarder and attack suna, once suna is under our control, wind country will be ours". The commander nodded and gave a quick salute, in which kane returned a salute, and the commander walked out to the attack force.

123 T-80s and T-72s MBTs, 400 BMPs loaded with infantry rolled through Konoha's main gate, heading east towards wind country

* * *

**(Small Village 12 miles from the boarder of wind country, 0100 hours)**

The squad of rangers had reached a clearing where a village was located. They hid themselves in the treeline of the outlaying forest, to keep themselves hidden. Yamashiro strapped his rifle on his shoulder and took out his binoculars, as he looked into the binoculars he saw that it was being occupied by a platoon of grass and sound soldiers. They killed all the man of the village, and were raping rounding up women to be raped. Yamashiro estimated that the platoon had at least 25 soldiers. Yamashiro was seething at the site before him, there was no way he going to sit there and let those women be raped. Juno looked to his best friend/Squad leader anger on his face,"Serge we aren't going to let them do this are we ?". Bruno and Mikoto looked to their squad leader for his answer. Yamashiro put away his binoculars and grabbed his M16 off his shoulder and switched his fire selector off safe mode. "Okay we're going draw them into a fight take them all down, i'll put some claymores in the out in the kill zone", yamashiro said as he sat down his weapon and ran out 50 yards between the them and the small Village. He planted claymores in a wide area throughout the kill zone. Then he ran back into the treeline to get his M16A3 rifle, "Okay ill lead them into our trap you guys be ready". They all nodded and loaded new mags in their M16s and went prone on the ground.

Yamashiro grabbed his rifle and ran 60 yards infront of the village, he then stood at the courtyard where all 25 soldiers were rounding the windowed women up. He fired in the air, gaining everyone in courtyard attention. "HEY OVER HERE YOU FUCKERS KONOHA WILL BE FREE", yamashiro yelled. The leader of the platoon was angered by this,". I WANT HIS HEAD". With that yamashiro ran back to the treeline and went prone right beside mikoto. Like expected, the enemy soldiers followed and were slowly advancing on the treeline. Yamashiro detonated the claymores when they were in the kill zone. The explosions killed 15 of the 25 soldiers, the rangers opened fire on the remaining 10 cloud soldiers, killing them before they even had a chance to fire a shot from their Ak-47s and RPD light machine guns. They quickly ran to the village's courtyard to check on the womens condition. Mikoto, being a medic treated whatever wounds they had. one of the women had came up to him and looked at him in reconization. She had long red hair, blue eyes and was 26 years old. She wore a red kimono with flower designs on them and wore blue eyeliner and red lip stick.

"Yamashiro....is that you my baby", Kushina asked closing in on him. Yamashiro quickly took out a picture from his pocket and looked at, it was a picture of him and naruto when they were three years old, and with kushina standing behind them. He looked at the picture and at the woman in front of him, and was stunned to see that this was his and naruto's mother in front of him. With him still being 13 years old, he ran into his mother embrace. "Mom.....I thought something happened to you. y-y-you never came back to us for years" yamashiro said stepping back from the hug. "No nothing happen son, i just had to stay and help this village through but, i got side tracked and stayed longer then intended", kushina said with a smile. Yamashiro smiled back, but then had serious look on his face, "where my sisters at, mom i could use their help with this war". Kushina bowed her head down sad expression on her face, "They went missing while getting some fire wood, i don't know what happened to them son". Yamashiro turned to his rangers with an serious face,"Mikoto, your coming with me the rest of you stay here with the women and keep them safe". "Sarge where are u going", juno asked. "I have an clue on where their at but i need to comfirm it to see if my guess is right", yamashiro said as he and mikoto got into the enemy's jeep. He started the jeep, and drove down the dirt path, and out of the village.

* * *

**(Five Miles Away from the boarder village)**

in a large clearing was a cloud emcampment of around 600 troops and rows of tents. In the center, in the biggest tent was two captured 19 year old girls. They were twins, the first girl had curly blond hair and deep blue eyes, she wore a shirt that stopped above her belly button and tight blue jeans. The second girl had her blond hair tied into a pony pony tail and also had blue eyes, she wore a red shirt and black skirt that stop above her knees. Their names were rai uzumaki and mai uzumaki, sisters to naruto and yamashiro uzumaki. They had their hands tied behind their backs, mai looked to her sister with an serious expression,"rai.....whats going to happen to us.....are we going be killed for accidently finding their encampment". Rai continued to look outside with a stoic look on her face,"no matter what happens....we will stay strong...we both been put through torture and interrogation training when we was in the marines, so we can handle ANYTHING they can throw at us". Mai nodded and looked back outside to see the commander of the company walking towards the tent._"Please....be safe naruto....and yamashiro"_, Mai and Rai thought at the same time, just as the commander stepped inside the tent.

* * *

**(In the treeline on the outskirts of the encampment)**

Naruto and mikoto was checking out the enemy encampment for any sign of the two sisters. Yamashiro was looking in the binoculars with one hand and hold his rifle with the other. Still looking into the binoculars adjust the zoom to 3x,"there about 600 cloud troops...no tanks....there's a big tent in the center, I think thats where their being held, don't you think so private", yamashiro said handing the binoculars to mikoto for to see. She took the binoculars and looked through them to see the said tent."Makes a shit load of since to me sarge...question is, how are the two of us going to sneak in without being noticed by 600 cloud troops", mikoto said handing back the binoculars to yamashiro. Yamashiro thought out something and an idea hit him, but it would require the whole squad and waiting till nighttime to carry out the plan. He turn to mikoto,"I have plan lets get back to the village and i'll tell you and the others". Mikoto nodded and the duo and silently made their way back to the hidden jeep.

* * *

**(back at the village, few minutes earlier)**

Bruno and Juno were giving the women some food and water, and helping clean up the village. While they were putting the enemy's AK-47s, RPK Light Machine Guns and RPGs in a pile to destroy them later, kushina came up to them. Bruno turned around to see what she wanted, "something wrong ", he asked. Kushina just smiled,"No there's nothing wrong its just, that.....I need a favor to ask you", she took a breath and looked bruno straight in the eyes. "Me and the women here want you rangers to...teach us how to be soldiers. Me and the women were talking and we want to help the leaf village fight sound and cloud villages. You all and my son has saved me and the women of this village, we are forever grateful". Bruno and Juno looked behind kushina to see all 25 women standing at attention, it was at that moment, that yamashiro and mikoto decided to make themselves known. "Well then if want to be soldiers, then its all right with me". The women all smiled at the chance to become rangers like thier saviors. That's when yamashiro's face turned serious,"but its not going to be easy, i will push you all to your limits. Becoming a ranger is the hardest thing to do, only few had ever become a konoha ranger. Are you women up to the task?", yamashiro asked at the end. "Yes sir", kushina and the women chorused, saluting to yamashiro. "Good then, you all are dismissed we'll call all of you back in the courtyard when we start training. My squad on me i have something to discuss with you all", yamashiro said in his commanding voice. The women saluted and walked off to their respective houses. The rangers all gathered around yamashiro, with their M16s on their shoulders. Yamashiro hung his M16 on his shoulder by the straps on the M16, "okay me and corporal mikoto had found an cloud troop encampment 5 miles from here, probably reinforcements for the sound and cloud troops in konoha, they are 600 strong. I suspect that my sisters are being held there. My original plan was to wait til midnight, was for you three to draw the enemy's attention to you, and i would go in and rescue my sisters and come out". That's was when juno spoke up, "but you had change of plans, right", he said in more of a statement then question. Yamashiro nodded,"precisely juno, instead we'll train these women for two weeks, then we'll test them by letting them take part in the rescue operation", yamashiro looked around the squad for reactions. "Well, even though basic training for rangers takes about 2 months, a month for the basics and advanced training, and a month for live fire exercises. We have no choice, we're in war and we need all the help we can get, so let's just go with that plan boss", bruno said, the others just nodded in agreement. " Alright then we'll start training them in the morning, mikoto go around and tell them we will be getting up at 4:00 am sharp and meet in courtyard. Bruno and juno you two go stand watch at the main entrance into the village radio me if you see any enemy coming, move out", yamashiro said. Everyone nodded and went to do their respective assignments. Yamashiro sat down on a boulder that was in the courtyard with his weapon still on his shoulder. He took out a cigerette and lighter, he lit his cigerette and stuff his lighter in his vest pocket, and then took drag and puffed out smoke,"_(sign)...by time this is over, sound and cloud will be feeling the heat and will have to fight for every inch of this land...that i promise to you bro. one day things will change, and i can't wait"_, thought yamashiro as he gazed up to the setting sky.  


* * *

**Looks like things are heating up for sergeant yamashiro and his rangers. Will the operation go as planned or.....**

**Will they all fail with devestating results, find out next chapter _Two weeks later _**

**plz review see ya next time.  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Two weeks later

* * *

Road to victory

**(Time/location)**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

I don't own naruto, but i do own yamashiro and other Ocs so take that suckers

* * *

**(The border village, Two weeks later)**

Yamashiro was on a hill looking over the horizen, in the distence he could see the desert of wind country. Over the past two weeks, he and his squad of rangers had trained the women of the village everything, key to being an konoha army ranger. Everything from physical training and survival training, to weapon training and combat training. Five women was chosen to be combat medics for the five squads established by yamashiro, they would receive additional combat medic training from corporal mikoto. By the end of the two week period, The newly established rangers of the leaf village was now effect fighting force. Tonight, was when operation lightening edge was to take place, its was 6:00 and was starting its descent from the sky. Yamashiro was broken out of his thoughts, when he heard juno's voice behind him. "Hey sarge, the platoon is in briefing cabin waiting for you", juno said, then went back to the wooden cabin that was build by the exit of the small village two days ago. Yamashiro turned back to the village, and head for the cabin.

When yamashiro stepped throught the door his second-in-command, corporal mikoto called the platoon of rangers to attention."PLATOON ATTENTION", mikoto yelled out. Everyone snapped to attention, as yamashiro walked up the walk way between the rows of chairs to the front of the room. Yamashiro looked at everyone in room and took a look at wat the uniform that the new rangers had on. They wore the leaf ranger's uniform; forest green and tan camo BDUs and black combat boots, and the same camo boonie hats. He nodded and countined,"At ease rangers, and take your seats". Everyone relaxed and sat in their seats as commanded. "As you all know tonight is when we put the two weeks of hard training to the test. This is is your graduation test; a real combat operation with real enemies.". The women had calm experssions on but on the inside they were scared and nervous. Yamashiro countined on, "If any of you come back alive, then you will be the first of the new konoha rangers. Now to your first combat operation, the operation is named Operation Lightening Edge. Our Mission is the rescue of my sisters, Uzumaki mai and uzumaki mai. They are important cause, they may have important intel on the enemy and their ex-marines, which means they can help with future operations. When they left and went missing from here, they captured and taken to enemy encampment 5 miles from here. They have around 500 cloud troops. When we get there, we'll split up, corporal Ai your squad will be with me to go in and rescue the prisoners", The 17 year old red head nodded." Corporal nagase, corporal kaionna, corporal kanna and corporal kianna your squads will be with with juno, bruno and mikoto", the 4 15 year old sisters nodded. " When i fire a flare, you guys will open fire on the enemy troops and and eliminate them, while this is going on me and first will go in the camp and get my sisters out, while taking out any cloud troops that cross our path. Any questions...none good. Grab your gear and weapons, and load up in the trucks by the village's enterance", yamashiro commanded. Everyone stood and headed off to get for the upcoming incursion.

* * *

**(front of the cloud troop encampment, 09:30)**

The platoon of rangers had gathered around yamashiro, for instructions, they had on forest camo war paint on their faces and had on NVGs (Night Vision Goggles) on. "Okay, here's where parts ways, juno, bruno, and mikoto take the four squads and move into attack position", yamashiro said in hushed voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "You heard the man, rangers follow us", bruno said quietly. The 23 rangers moved up to the treeline, went prone, and took their M16A2s, AK-47 Assault Rifles, Or RPK light machine guns off of safe modes. Yamashiro looked at the five young women under his command, " follow me closely, and keep quiet", yamashiro said, and then he walked off, with Ai's squad following close behind.

When they were on right flank of the camp, and had the commander's tent in sight, they courched down low still in the treeline. Yamashiro took a knee and held up a fist to signal Ai's squad to halt, and they did and took a knee beside yamashiro. Yamashiro looked at watch on his weist and read 09:54. He looked up at the squad beside him, and mouthed "six minutes". The women all nodded and set their AK-47s to Automatic mode, and waited for the attack to begin. Yamashiro strapped his M16A2 on his left shoulder, and took out a loaded flare gun from his flak jacket right cheast holster.

When yamashiro looked at his watch again he saw that it was 1200 hours, and looked to Ai and her squad before nodding to them. This was telling them that it was time to begin Operation Lightening Edge. Yamashiro pointed the flare gun towards an opening in forest canopy above them and fired a flare into the air that lit the whole clearing.

* * *

**(back with juno, bruno, and mikoto)**

As soon as the Flare lit the clearing, The 23 rangers opened fire on the tents of the Enemy camp, killing the cloud soldiers in them in a deadly of bullets. The whole camp woke up and grabbed their weapons to fight off the intruder up front. The rangers saw now 430 enemy soldiers come out of their tents with their guns and started to fire back at them. when the flare went out, all that was seen in the clearing was tracers going back and fourth between the two sides, each tracer represent every sixth round being fired. The rangers had an advantage, they had night vision goggles, so they could see the enemy soldiers.

* * *

**(With yamashiro and Ai's squad)**

When yamashiro saw that the whole cloud company was completely drawn to the others, yamashiro motioned his hands to follow him. As they ran to the center of the camp they fired at any of the cloud soldiers still in the camp. When they reached the commander's tent, yamashiro turned to Ai, "Ai, stay out here with your squad and give me cover". She nodded and turned to her squad," You ladies heard him, give the commander some covering fire", Ai yelled over the small arms fire. They nodded and started firing on passing soldiers, killing them or wounding them. Yamashiro entered the tent, there was a table with maps and other intel. in the corner of the sat the girls their clothes gone and they were naked their hands tied behind them. He ran over to them setting M16 down," Mai, Rai are you okay". They woke up and saw yamashiro, " Yamashiro...is that you", rai asked in weak voice. Yamashiro nodded and took out his K-bar knife from his boots, then proceeded to cut their hands free." Yeah it me sisters, but not time to explain we have to get back with the rest of my platoon, their fighting off the rest of enemy soldiers", yamashiro grabbed two towels gave it to them. " Come on follow me, stay close", yamashiro said picking up his rifle and leaving the tent, with his sisters following him. As they got outside, yamashiro looked to see most of the cloud soldiers were dead and the rest were and the remaining 25 were retreating back to konoha. This shocked him, mai, rai and the ai and her squad. "sir what do we do now", asked kushina still holding her AK-47. "mom, head to the treeline and tell them to move over to me move", yamashiro commanded. She nodded and ran to the rest of the platoon's position. " Private, have your squad go and search for anything useful in this camp", Ai nodded and looked to her squad, " Squad go and search anything useful and report back to me". With a chorus of "yes ma'am", the squad went started searching the nearby tents.

* * *

**(general pov)**

When the rest of the platoon was gathered on yamashiro, he looked around to do head count and saw everyone was accounted for he smiled. " Okay ladies and gentlemen, good work today...my sisters are safe and are being treated by sergeant mikoto in the tent behind me. For the good of me you ladies passed the test. You managed to pull something that was consider suicidal...I'm proud of all of you. Alright enough said, i want this place on fire in 6 hours, move". With that said, the whole platoon started setting, the camp on fire. Yamashiro looked back to see his sisters being carried on two strechters, both sleeping from exhaustion. _"Whenever those reinforcements, gets here...all they'll find is dead bodies and this konoha flag",_ yamashiro said as he took out the konoha flag. He lowered the cloud flag to the ground and replaced it with konoha flag.

* * *

**(The next day, at the encampment, 06:00 hours)**

Two birds was sitting on a branch, chirping to bring the new morning. But felt a disturbance and flew away, suddenly, Five Sound T-80 MBTs (Main Battle Tanks) broke through the forest treeline surrounding the clear. Riding on the back of the tanks, was sound soldiers. The T-80s came to a stop, and the soldiers quickly hopped off the tanks armed with their AKs. But the sight that greeted them was not what they expected, not at all. The cloud's encampment was destroyed, bodies of dead cloud soldiers was everywhere, and tents were burned down, some still was on fire and some smoking heaps. The platoon leader, a man who looked to be the age of 28, looked back to his platoon," Spread out, search for any survivors". The sound squads spread out and begin looking for any survivors. It was then that the platoon leader saw the flag on the flag pole, his eyes grew wide as reconized. It was the flag of konoha,_" How is that possible, all of konoha's military was reported to be wiped out in the invasion of konoha", _he thought. He looked down and saw a note, he picked it up read what it said.

_Soldier of Cloud or Sound Army_

_My name, rank, or unit is no of your concern...but know this you will not have konoha or fire country without an fight. You thought you killed everyone at in the invasion of konoha....but, you were wrong i along with several of my comrades had escaped before it fell to your hands. I have started a new generation of soldiers, will countinue to grow. This scene infront of you was the results of my men...if you're think that the war is over for us cause you took the the fire capital and fire country, then your wrong. KONOHA WILL BE FREE!!!_

An sergeant walked up to the platoon leader,"sir all squads report that there's only one survivor, he said to us that 25 men of the company retreated back to konoha", he said. The platoon turned to with a serious face," have the squads get on the tanks, we're done here", the platoon leader said. The platoon sergeant nodded and gave quick salute, before running off to the platoon. The young platoon leader began to walk back to get on one of the T-80s, not before looking back at the devestation the new konoha rangers caused. _" I fear we have indeed awoken a sleeping gaint...we will have to fight for every inch of this land from now on",_ he thought, before countinuing his walk back to the lead tank.

* * *

**(Border village, 07:45)**

Yamashiro was walking to the large cabin towards the exit of the village, it was the makeshift field hospital, it was two stories. Yamashiro was going there to see how his two older sisters was doing, the female rangers, with their weapons strapped their shoulder saluted him as he walked pass. He in turn, saluted back, yamashiro reached the hospital and went inside.

Inside was one big room with, beds on both sides of the rooms and windows behind them. The stairs that lead to the second floor, was at the end of room. Yamashiro saw corporal mikoto, now dressed in a standard nurse outfit, white dress that well below her knees and the head piece that had red leaf symbol on it, that stand for leaf army nurse. She was tending to the twin sisters with a clipboard in hands. It was then she notice yamashiro's presence and walked to him, " how are they, mikoto" he asked softly, as he took off his boonie hat. She smiled, "Their in stable conditions, Their awake and you can talk to them but just be care their still a little weak". He nodded and walked to their beds, his boots thumping against the wooden floor. Both sisters looked to him, and smiled weakly," Hey lil bro" said mai. " Hey mai and rai, so how you girls holding up", yamashiro asked sitting down in a chair between them. Rai spoke up, " fine, doc told us we should be able to be up tommorrow". " Good to hear marine", yamashiro said smirking. Mai then noticed the absence of their youngest brother, naruto, " Where's naruto, yamashiro". Yamashiro's smirk turned into a frown and then anger. Rai noticed this, then started to worry, " What happen to him...please tell us yamashiro...is he". Rai was interrupted by yamashiro. " No he is a POW, like the rest of konoha's military force, with the execption of me and my squad of rangers", yamashiro said as he a few tears ran down his face.

The two girls gasped, tears running down both mai's and, surprisingly enough, rai's faces. " What happened...tell us what happened", rai asked with anger clearly in her voice. Yamashiro signed and began to retell what happened in the last hours of konoha.....

**(Flashback)**

Yamashiro and lieutenant naruto was with their squads, defending konoha's army base's north wall. The base was devestated by, air strikes and artillery of sound and cloud armies, and was about to be overrunned. Yamashiro and Naruto was firing bursts of rounds into the enemy soldiers advancing up the ridge, with their M16A2s. " SHIT, THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM . FALL BACK OUT OF THE BASE AND HEAD TO THE HOKAGE TOWER, WHERE MAKING OUR LAST STAND THERE", shouted out the commander of the 86th ranger battalion. "I'LL COVER OUR RETREAT, YOU GUYS GO", naruto said, jumping onto a machine gun. " NO, I'LL STAY WITH YOU BRO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND" yamashiro yelled clutching his M16. naruto kept firing the ," JUST GO DANMIT, I'LL BE OKAY I PROMISE". Yamashiro reluctantly, nodded. He looked to his squad firing or reloading their M16s, " RANGERS YOU HEARD THE COLONEL, FALL BACK TO THE HOKAGE TOWER", he yelled. The sqaud nodded, and ran to the main exit out the compound. Yamashiro took one last look at naruto, still manning the machine gun to hold the enemy troops long enough for them to escape. _" You better be alright bro after all this shit is over with", _yamashiro thought, before he ran throught the main gates of the base. Thous, is how he found himself firing his weapon and retreating at the same time, through the destroyed and burning village.

**(Flashback End)**

" After that my squad was reduced to two men, cause during the retreat to the hokage tower they and many other rangers of our battalion, were killed", yamashiro paused before continuing. " Me and these women of this village are the only ones, who can fight for konoha's freedom. Thats why i need you both to help me run these newly trained rangers i the war against sound and cloud. Thats why i need you two to go back into active duty as marine infantry. So what do you both say....will you do it for me....for naruto who i know for certain is in a pow camp somewhere in waiting for me to get him out". The two sister sat there in their beds, deep in thoughts. finally, after what seem like an eternity, the girls looked up to the their younger brother, " of course bro, I can't just let what those fuckers did to us go without paying", Rai said with the stone cold face of a marine veteran of many battles. Mai looked up with same expression as her twin sister's, "Oorah", she said in a cold voice. Yamashiro smirked, " I'm the commander of these rangers, so you both are under my command, and your first order is to rest up and be prepare to be ready for duty at 0900 hours tommorrow. You both will brief me on the enemy's movements or anyhthing you might have heard during your imprisonment in the camp, is that clear marines", yamashiro said in cold commanding tone. The girls saluted, "Yes sir, commander uzumaki". Yamashiro stood up and saluted to them, and started to walk out before turning to them, " oh and, come in your uniforms their in the corner over there". And with that said, he walked out into the morning air outside.

Yamashiro walked out and put his boonie hat on, and slunged his M16A2 on his shoulder, he looked to mikoto who went outside to smoke a cigerette. He pulled out one of his own from his left chest pocket, and stuck it in his mouth. Mikoto, getting the hint, took out her lighter and lit yamashiro's. He took a drag and exhauled smoke, " so your combat medic/nurse, good idea. Well tommorrow I'm going to be debriefing my sisters and depending what intel they give me, tells me what we should do next". He took another drag of his cigerette and blew out smoke, mikoto doing the smoked the last bit of her cigerette, " Well then, I see we're going to be from now on, are we" she asked. Yamashiro smoked the last of his cigerette, and throw on the ground, putting it out with his foot, "yeah, keep monitoring them and report to me on their conditions". Mikoto nodded, and yamashiro walked the relatively quiet temporary base, with the exception of a few guards patrolling around the small base.

Yamashiro walked into the command cabin, a few blocks away from the field hospital. Inside the cabin at the table, stood his friends/subordiates all looking over the intel, captured at the encampment. " Hey yamashiro, check this out ", juno said without looking up. Yamashiro, took his M16 off his shoulder and sat it by the door, he walked to look at the pictures on the table. What he saw shocked him to no end and would had change where they were going next. It was an Aeriel view of suna, and the village was on fire and in the same condition as konoha was in, when yamashiro last saw it. In the next photo that was taken, from a lower altitude, and clearly showed that suna had fallen to the enemy and that wind country was now under the enemy's control. "When did this happened, does it say", yamshiro asked as he studied the two photos some more. " October 11th, day after we were invaded", bruno said. " They were the closest to konoha, so what do we do now", juno asked looking up to yamashiro, bruno doing the same. Yamashiro, walked to the window, on the other side of the room. And looked to the window, looking outside,_" okay, there goes choice A....so who else can we go to for help...hmm...unless we can"._ Yamashiro turned around quickly and went to the table, " Juno is there anything that indicate where the sound and cloud are going to be attacking next. I have ally in mind, but I need to know where they are going to be invading next". Juno looked at a slip of paper, that had locations and times on it. " umm....it says that this company was to meet up with its division and eight other units, at coordinates echo foxtrout 398 at 0700 hours October 21, why you asked Major", juno said looking at yamashiro confused. Yamashiro quickly went to a map of the elemental countries on the wall behind them, he quickly interpret the coordinate on the map. He looked back to his confused comrades, " Their going to invade darkness country, 20 miles away from here". Bruno then spoke his confusion, " I haven't heard of that country before, not even back at basic". " Me either, serge", juno said. Yamshiro nodded at that, " Of course you guys wouldn't have heard of it cause, that country was erased from konoha's achieves. Their country, was our ally during the The great war against rock 30 years ago. But when the war ended, they declared that they would stay neutral no matter what conflict went on. As time went on the knowledge of darkness country, faded from konoha's memories". " So you want to go to them for help...They'll turn us down", said bruno. Yamashiro nodded," But do we have any other choice, if we don't get more manpower soon, we'll run out of supplies and then we won't have nothing to fight back with". Bruno and Juno looked at each other, then looked back to yamashiro and nodded. " Okay, its a risky gamble but, if it works we'll grow in size", bruno said.

Yamashiro smiled, " Alright, then thats where we go next then". Juno then sifted through enemy documents, to pull out a marked cloud map, " Next order of business, here's a map that we also captured from the camp. Its the location of the enemy's tank depos, the nearest one from here is this one." juno then pointed to an red x on the map " 3 clicks northest of here, thats all we know of yamashiro". Yamashiro looked at the marked location, then looked at bruno, " bruno, have 1st squad report to me in the briefing cabin next door, with all their combat gear". Bruno nodded and ran to were first squad's cabin was located.

* * *

**(Border of rice country, 08:19)**

A Pow camp lies right in the middle of a field, a Sound POW camp. The POW camp held 200,001 soldiers of konoha's military force. Among them was sergeant uzumaki naruto, A company 1st squad's leader, 86th Ranger battalion. Currently he and his other comrades are in the corn fields working, under armed guards of sounds elite unit, 12th shock army, notorious for their brutal treatment of Prisoners of War. They were picking out corn to feed the camp, this was an everyday routine. Someone would do something wrong and would get whipped for it or shot depending on the circumstances, then they would continue to pick corn like nothing happen. Naruto was in the process of picking out another corn to put in the sack beside him, when he heard the guards talking, "did you hear about the attack on a cloud encampment, five miles from the border of wind country". "Yeah, I heard that there were no survivors, by the time reinforcements got to them the encampment was already destroyed and the company was already dead". "Yeah, they were taken by surprise. Word is that survivors from konoha's military led the attack, and said that we will have to fight every inch of fire country". "Do they know what unit the survivors came from in konoha?". "No clue, but who ever it is, might be threat to us if they were able to kill a whole company of 500 soldiers and take them by surprise". "I think your right bout that one buddy". Naruto then kept on picking corn with a small smirk, _"If thats you yamashiro...then give them hell and free konoha and fire country". _Out of the 200,001 prisoners 100,000 were marines from the 1st marine division and 8th marine division, 100,000 were tankers from the 5th tank corps and 43rd armored division, and from the 86th ranger battalion...only one taken prisoner and that was sergeant naruto uzumaki, one out of six rangers who survived the invasion of konoha.

* * *

**(3 miles from the rangers temporary base, 08:20)**

The 6 rangers was hidden in the treeline of a forest, near the tank depo their after. The base was in the middle of a grassy field, bordered by the fire country's forest, a paved road leading into the base. AI had her weapon on her shoulder, and was looking through a pair of binoculars into the depo. "... There's only 30 tanks, 10 T-80s, 10 T-72s, and 10 BMP infantry fighting vehicles...so there are 30 tank crews...and, fuck....now they have two MG nests, commander", said still looking into the binoculars. "Where are the MG nests located", yamashiro said kneeling beside AI. "Their at the at front gates", she replied. Since they were on a hill, they could see inside the huge compound. Yamashiro looked to the front and saw that the field in front of the depo had tall grass that can conceal any movement, from the gunners and took note of it. Yamashiro nodded, and took his M16 off his shoulder, Ai and her squad took their AK47s off their shoulders,"Okay lets head back to base squad". Ai led her squad back to the 4x4 jeeps hidden in bushes along the road they took to get there. They hopped into their respective jeeps, and drove off back to base.

* * *

**(Uzumaki Clan Estate, Konoha 09:00)**

In the clan district of konoha, inside the half destroyed clan house sat four women Hana, yakumo, shion, and yugito. All four women was naruto's fiancees. They wore only tattered kimonos, They were just sitting around a table in the kitchen, eating the only things they could find in their cabinet, soup and bread. Shion finished eating, "I wonder if...we will ever see our boys come home again...they been missing for weeks", she said in a concerned voice. Yugito swallowed the bread she was chewing on, " (sign)...we can keep them both in our prayers...and hope that their out there somewhere, figuring how to deal with that snake bastard's armies". Everyone nodded in agreement, but that didn't stop them from fearing the worst might of happen to them. _"Naruto please be safe....you too yamashiro, our little brother"_, yakumo and hana thought at the same time. Konoha now turned into a huge fortress, Tanks dug in at every entrances, Every corner was a strong point, the forests surrounding konoha's was cut down and turned into no man's land. With lines of and lines of barbed wire, a mine fields surrounding the huge village. About a mile from the village was konoha's Air force base, now under the enemy's control, stationed sound and clouds air forces. Dictator orochimaru, now was in the village to stay.

* * *

**(Sound's POW camp, same time)**

Naruto was almost done with his work for the day when he saw they were only a few yards away from the forest of fire country. He looked to his right to a group of marines, to which he mouthed to them, "follow me if you want to be free". Since they knew naruto was of a higher rank, they obeyed him. Naruto whispered his countdown, "5...4...3...2......1". They dropped there bags, and made mad dash to the border. The 20 sound soldiers that were guarding the prisoners turned around to see 20 marine prisoners and the lone ranger making a for the forest. "HEY THEIR TRYING TO ESCAPE", yelled a captain. They aimed their AK47s at the fleeing soldiers, and fired. Most of the rounds missed, and with that naruto and the 20 marines was able to escape into the forest.

Naruto stopped and the marines in turned stopped also, _"let's see the guards were talking bout an outpost at an village 3 miles from wind country's border, that their HQ back in konoha lost contact with 2 weeks before the attack on the cloud troop encampment. So my guess is that he's there, let's just hope my hunch is right". _Naruto turned to the young marines most of them was 17, "okay, follow me we're heading to the a village 3 miles east of here, there we can meet up with those leaf soldiers". They all nodded and followed naruto's led.

* * *

**(Leaf Rangers temporary base, 2:00 P.M.)**

When yamashiro and Ai's squad came back from the recon mission, yamashiro went to the command building to tell results of the mission. "So, what did Ai squad see in the depo", asked juno looking up from the captured intel. Yamashiro took out a piece of paper he wrote on, "well, as figured there are 10 T-80s, 10 T-72s, and 10 BMPs, thats make 30 tank crews stationed there. Also here's a picture I took of the depo". Juno took the picture and looked at it. He clearly make out, the 20ft stone wall surrounding the depo and two MG nests, guarding the front entrence. He noticed it was located between to big hills, and was grassy every where. "Well whatever you got planned...it better be good cause if this fails...would could be in huge trouble", juno said as he took out an cigerette and lit it with his lighter and took drag of it. "Trust me its going to wor...". He was interrupted by bruno rushing in, "sir I think you should come to the main gate, there's someone here and wants to speak to you commander". Yamashiro and juno looked at each other before going out to the main enterence.

When yamashiro and juno got to the enterence, they saw someone they never thought they see again. He blond spiky hair and blue eyes, just like him. "Hey bro, never thought you would commanding a unit before me, but you were always the smart one of the family", naruto said smirking like a fox. Yamashiro smirked back, "Looks like you were able to bust out of the POW camp, you always snuck out when mom grounded us to our room, so I guess its to be expected". Naruto's face turned serious, "I bought some soldiers that were with me in the camp". Naruto turned to the forest and whistled. Yamashiro, bruno, and juno looked to see 20 people came out the treeline and ran up to naruto. "Their from the 1st Marine Division of konoha". Yamashiro nodded and his voice turned serious, "well then, you can join us on our next mission. Juno, take the marines and my brother here, to field hospital to get check out see if their in good condition to fight. There should be some medics there to assist mikoto". Juno nodded and lead the ex-POWs to the hospital.

After a few hours of waiting in the Command building, a 28 year old women with dark blue hair that went to her shoulders and light blue eyes came in and saluted to yamashiro, which in turn he saluted back. "Sir im one of the medics helping corporal mikoto, she sent me to tell you that, all the marines are combat ready for tommorrow's mission. All they needed was some food and water, they still have their konoha marine combat uniform on a little tattarded but their still serviceble". Yamashiro nodded, "very good tonya, you're dismissed". She saluted, turned on her heels and left the cabin.

* * *

**(Command building, 8:00 P.M.)**

Sitting in front of yamashiro was the both the marine platoon and ranger platoon. Surprising enough both major Rai and captain Mai, were well rested and were in their customized marine uniforms. Naruto was standing next to yamashiro, "Now, that everyone is present, lets get started with the briefing. The mission for tonight, is to take some tanks and tank crews from the tank depo. The depo is 3 miles northeast from here, the point of this mission is plan and simple...we need tanks to survive bigger operations. Without tanks, we would be unable to do lager scale operations against any of sound's or cloud's strongholds, thus is way this mission is important to us". Yamashiro went to the white board and move the map out of the way. It reveled a drawing of compound type structure from an ariel view, "This is the target, the the entire area around the whole compound has high grass and weeds. There is 20ft stone wall surrounding the depo, and here at the front gates are two soviet style MG nests behind sandbags". The rangers and marines were taking notes of what was being said. Yamashiro then pointed to west side of the compound, "major Rai, you take 1st and 2nd squads of marines and move to the west wall of the compound". He then pointed to the east side of the compound, "captain mai, you take 3rd and 4th squads of marines and move to the east wall of the compound". He then pointed to the front gate, "I and lieutenant naruto will led the ranger platoon to the front". Yamashiro then faced them, "I will give the signal, by radio. Major Rai's team is delta team, Captain Mai's team will be echo team, my rangers will be mike force. Once I give the attack command, which will be "kitsune", the marines will silently climb the wall, and enter the barricks of the tank crews and take them alive. Me and the rangers will deal with if there are any soldiers and the two machine gun nests, any questions". A 19 year old boy with black hair and eyes spoke up, "Sir how are we going to get to the target area". Naruto spoke for yamashiro since he had been informed, "we have a dozen trucks and some jeeps that we can take to get there". "Once we get a fork in the road, the first 2 trucks will go on the path leading to the compound but will stop couple of yards away, me and rangers will get out and take positions. The last two trucks with the marines will continue on down the road, Rai radio me when you and the marines have dismounted the trucks, that way me and the rangers don't fire on you guys if we see you through are night vision goggles". The man nodded in understanding. "Any other questions...if not then grab your gear outside, and load up on the trucks". Everyone stood up and went outside to grab their gear and weapons, before going to the trucks parked in the clearing outside of the village. As they picked up their rifles at the door naruto picking up the AK47 and yamashiro his M16A2, naruto spoke, "so where's bruno and juno at".

"I been having a sneaky suspicion about that tank depo every since we Left, so I told them to keep an eye on the depo and radio me back if anything changes", yamashiro said as they head out the wooden building.

* * *

**(Sound Tank depo, 8:10 P.M.)**

Juno and bruno were lying prone on the ground in the bushes next to the group of trees 30 yards from the depo. They were both looking through binoculars at the depo. "Looks like yamashiro was right on his suspicion on the depo, look at the front gate", juno said. Bruno redirected his binoculars to look at the front gate, "yeah just as he though, they put 13 soldiers up front to stregnthen the defenses up. Seems like Every cloud and sound soldier in the country has heard about the attack, and is on alert", bruno said still looking through the binocular. Juno put down his next to his M16A2/M203, and grab the vietnam era hand held radio, "mike force, this is jay do you reed over......yes sir, your suspicions were correct, 15 sound soldiers armed with AK47s are guarding the main gate, with the two MG nests.....yes sir thats it, what do you want us to do....roger we'll hold here and keep observing, jay out". "What the major say, bud", bruno asked putting down the binoculars. Juno put the radio back in one of his webbing pouches, "their en route to depo now, he said to keep watching and keep him posted". Bruno nodded and went back to looking through the binoculars.

* * *

**(En route to location, 8:18 P.M.)**

Yamashiro gave the radio to his brother sitting next to him in the passenger seat of the 4x4 jeep they were in. Following them on the road, was 4 trucks two was carrying the rangers, two was carrying the marines. Yamashiro saw the fork in the road and turned onto the dirt path. The first two trucks followed him and the last two continued on the main paved road. Naruto looked and saw some bushes to right of the dirt road with his night vision goggles, "we can hide the jeep and trucks behind those bushes, bro". Yamashiro nodded and turned off the path to park behind the bushes, the two trucks did the same.

Yamashiro and naruto grabbed their rifles out the back of the jeep, took off the safety mode on them. The other rangers, got out the trucks with their AK47s or AK74s. After yamashiro told them of the sound detachment guarding the front of the depo, they all unsheath their M9 bayonets and attached them to the barrels of their respective rifles. The rangers took out their night vision goggles and put them over their eyes and turned them on. Yamashiro, then waved his hand forward, telling them to follow. The Ranger platoon was in platoon line, squads-in-column formation, 1st and 2nd squads was the left flank squads, 3rd squad was the center squad, 4th and 5th squads was the right flank squads. When they were 20 yards away, yamashiro stuck out his right hand and waved it up and down slowly, telling the platoon to go prone. With that, the platoon became invisiable in the high grass.

Yamashiro looked beside him at naruto and nodded to him. Getting what his older brother want, he took out the radio. "All teams, report", naruto said quietly.

* * *

**(East Wall of the depo)**

Rai heard her brother one of her brother on the radio and took it out, "this is delta team we're in position on the east wall". She looked back from the prone position to see that everyone else in her team was prone to. She nodded to herself, satisfied everyone was ready.

* * *

**(West wall of the depo)**

As soon as Mai and her two squads went prone, mai heard naruto, then rai reporting her team was in position. She grabbed her radio out of one of her hip pouches, "This is echo team, we're in position outside the west wall".

* * *

**(Back with Naruto and Yamashiro)**

Naruto handed the radio to yamashiro, and he grabbed it, "all teams KITSUNE, I say again KITSUNE", He said quietly. Rai's voice came up on the radio, "roger that mike force, we're climbing the East wall now we'll let you know when we're bout to clear the barracks". Then, Mai's voice came on the radio, "give us 2 minutes and will be in breaching positions". Yamashiro then responed back, "Okay you have two minutes to get in breaching positions, after that we're going to engage the troops up front as to prevent them from calling reinforcements, mike force out". He put the radio away, then held up a hand with the number 2 meaning that in two minutes they would commence attack on the sound tank depo. The ranger squad leaders saw this, looked to their squads and mouthed two minutes. All the female rangers loaded a magazine into their respective rifles, in the support gunners case, their 200 to 300 round plastic box magazines and waited to attack.

* * *

**(With Echo and Delta teams)**

Mai and Rai's teams linked up by the rows of Main Battle Tanks and Armored Personnel Carriers, at the rear of the depo. The marines all took a knee on the ground with their weapons poised and ready to fire. "Okay, mai have 3rd and 4th squads seize those two barracks over there and the tank crews inside. I will have 1st squad clear the lone barrack across from the other two 2nd squad will be providing security for us, oorah let's get in breaching positions", Rai said with a serious battle hardened face, only inherited by years of seeing death on missions and experiencing combat. Mai nodded and turned to her two squads, "okay you heard the major, gin take your squad and take the left barrack, haiko your squad will get the one next to it, move", she said quietly as to not wake the sleeping sound tankers. Gin and Haiko nodded and with the wave of their hands, their squads moved quickly but quietly into breaching positions on their assigned barracks, their squad leaders got in front of the stack up as to be the first ones to enter. Rai looked at first and second squad leaders, "ruto, get your squad in the breach stack up formation at the lone barrack, tai your squad will provide security, when major yamashiro's rangers engage the sound troops guarding the front, make sure no enemy soldier gets to the communication shed at the second barrack". The two said squad leaders nodded their heads, and moved their squads to their respective positions. Rai went on the other side of the door to the last barrack, and mai went to join 3rd squad. Mai looked to Rai across the road, to her nod. Mai took out her radio, and contacted mike force.

* * *

**(Mike Force, yamashiro and naruto)**

"Mike Force this is Echo team, we're in breaching positions and so is delta team. You may start when your ready", mai's voice said over the radio. Yamashiro and Naruto took a deep breath, and quickly stood up with rifles in hands. They fired bursts of rounds at the Gunners of both MG Nests, hitting both in their chests, killing them. After those shots, the rest of the rangers quickly stood up and opened fire, sending a barrage of bullets at the enemy soldiers. The sound troops, even though taken by suprise, fired back, with their rifles. "RANGERS, CHAAAAAARGH", yamashiro yelled.

With battle cries the female rangers charged torwards sound soldiers with fixed bayonets. As they reached the enemy, they stabbed or shot them, the enemy tried to stand their ground and fight off the rangers but they were overwhelmed. Yamashiro stabbed a soldier who tried to shot a young teenage ranger who was in power struggle against another sound soldier. But when he felt another soldier trying to hit him with the butt of his AK47, the soldier fell down dead. Yamashiro looked to see naruto was the one who stabbed the enemy soldier who tried to kill him. Naruto looked to his older brother with a smirk, "damn bro I'm always saving your ass, why can't you save me for a change". Yamashiro just smirked and rolled his eyes.

They saw that all the enemy soldiers were dead. The rangers saw the marines coming out of the depo enterence with guns pointed at the 30 tank crews with their hands behind their back. Rai and Mai came up to yamashiro and saluted, "sir all sound tank crews had been captured, we meet no resistence from them. We have no casualities, what are your orders", Rai said. "Outstanding, let me talk to them but, keep your mens weapons pointed at them", yamashiro commanded. Mai and Rai both nodded and ordered the marines to keep their weapons pointed at the enemy. Yamashiro got in front of the young tank crews, "okay we're not going to kill you all, but I have an offer that i'm welling to make with you guys". This got the young tankers attention, yamashiro countinued, "Here's the deal if you join us as leaf marine tankers, and we will treat you as equals unlike your dictator orochimaru, you will be feed regularly, you will have 30 day leave and will be allowed at end of the war to bring your families to the leaf village. Help us bring down orochimaru and we will get your family back. I know most of you are young 15-29 years of age and your scared that orochmaru might find out about you surrendering and will have you killed. But....join us and you will be safe with us. If you want to join us tank commander of each crew step forward". The 30 tank commanders all turned to their crews for a decision, this went on for 3 three minutes. In the time the marines and rangers even though had their rifles pointed at them ready to fire in cause they try to fight back, were hoping that the sound tak crews would agree. Because if they did this would be a big boost in their strength and moral. After what felt like an eternity, A T-80 tank commander stepped up in front of the line. Then two more stepped up, then another, then another til finally all 30 tank commander were in front of yamashiro. All stood at attention and yamashiro smiled mentally, but remained serious on the outside. Yamashiro then looked back to the ranger and marines with their weapons ready, and nodded to them to tell them to lower their rifles and they did. Yamashiro looked back to the tank commanders, "alright then, your first order as leaf tankers, go back to your barracks and get some rest tommorrow morning we're going to head back to our base load up on supplies and head to the border of darkness country we have to warn them of an invasion on their country". They tank commanders nodded and turned to their respective crews and order them back to the barracks and rest. Crews all nodded and headed back to their respective barracks.

Yamashiro turned to the marines and rangers of leaf, "okay set up defensive positions up here everyone will take turns pulling watch duty". Everyone nodded and started to start some camp fires so they could keep warm in the cool weather of outside. Yamashiro strapped his M16 on his left shoulder, he went out to a small hill a little ways from the Tank depo. There on the hill he saw bruno and juno there smoking cigarettes, and talking. Yamashiro smirked then got their attention, "figures, while everyone else is fighting, you two dumbasses is smoking, sad". Bruno retorted back, "What are you talking bout sir, we started smoking and standing here, the moment the fighting was over". Juno just nodded in agreement, "yeah major it wasn't til after the fight that we started just relaxing up here in the moon light". Yamashiro, who by now had his night vision goggles off and put away just shook his head, "(sign) my point exactly....but I guess it can't be helped". Bruno to a drag of his cigarette blew out the smoke before he looked to his right at yamashiro, "So whats next shiro, we got the tanks and the tank crews we need", he said with a serious face and tone. Yamashiro countinued to stare at the moon with far away look, "well, we go back to our base and load up on as much supplies for the trip up north from there to darkness country, then find the village of the shadows and warn them about the invasion and hopefully...they'll help us in the war against oto and kumo villages". Juno smoked his last bit of his cigarette, threw it on the ground before putting it out with his foot, "and if they don't declare and helps us". Still looking at the moon, yamashiro answered, "then we might have to fight this war all on our own", he said in a grim tone. "Well let's hope that they do help us", a feminine voice said behind the two men and young teenager. The three of them saw Mai, Rai, Kushina and naruto come up beside them. Yamashiro looked at them and blinked, "what are you three doing out here". Naruto smiled, "I came up to get some fresh air and spend some time with you bro, never did get really get spend some time together as brothers since this whole thing happaned".

Yamashiro looked to kushina, mai, and rai for an answer. They looked at each other and then back to yamashiro, "same here", they said in unison. Yamashiro nodded his understanding. Juno and Bruno chuckled, "well little shiro, we'll just leave you to bound with your family. We'll go back to the unit and keep watch over them". Yamashiro nodded as the two brothers turned to head down to the unit camped at the front of the compound. Yamashiro took his weapon off his shoulder and sat down grass laying the rifle next to him on safe mode, The whole family doing the same thing. "beautiful night is it", naruto said to end the awkward silence. "Yeah the best I've ever had seen it", kushina said to her second born son. Mai looked at the stars that were in the sky, "so...do you think we'll ever retake konoha from those bastards or fire country". Rai also looked at star lit sky, "....Its hard to tell sister, but, I think we will". Yamashiro then like everyone else watched the stars, "we will but....not right now, currently at the strenght we have won't even be able to penatrate any defenses they set up to stop any attacks. With the rate we are going it might take years to build enough strenght to fight an effective war against kumo and oto. Then it might take a another couple of years to drive them out of the other elemental countries, and push them back it oto. So with all that, we might be in for a long war". Kushina then spoke, "well...how ever long it takes to take back our home is how long I'll fight for. You all's father minato, fought and sacrafic his life for konoha to be free in the first great war, and I'll be damned if I let his death be in vain". The Four siblings looked at her with fierce determination in their eyes. "Thats right we're uzumakis and we fight til one is the victor", yamashiro said with conviction in his voice. As naruto stared at his family he thought, _"If this means i will give up my life so konoha and fire country can be free...then so be it"._

With that thought the family got up from the ground and picked up their respective rifles and headed back to the compound to get some sleep for the tommorrow's journey.  


* * *

**And that's Chapter 3, hoped you guys liked it I got some reviews for it and i thank you guys for it I'm getting help to improve it to make it better to read. But please review, the more, the merrier **

**see ya  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Next Stop, Shadow Village

Road to victory

**(Time/location)**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

I don't own naruto, but i do own yamashiro and other Ocs so take that suckers

* * *

**(Captured Sound Tank Depo, 6:00 AM Next Morning)**

Naruto, Yamashiro, Rai, and Mai Watched from their 4x4 open jeep as the 10 T-72s, 10 T-80s, and 10 BMPs which was loaded with the rangers and marines, Lined up behind their jeep in a convoy type of formation. Naruto looked to yamashiro, to see him nod his head, telling him to go. Naruto nodded back and drove down the dirt path to the main road. As they drove away, yamashiro took out a C4 Detonator and pressed the button. The tank depo then lit up with explosions and was on fire a second later. Yamashiro smirked in satisfaction, as he looked foward, as yamashiro and the convoy of tanks drove onto the main road leading back to base. "So what was the point of blowing up the base, bro", Rai shouted over wind blowing in their faces. "To keep it from being used by either sound or cloud's armies", Yamashiro shouted back to Rai. Rai nodded, as she moved back some hair the wind blew in her face. To keep from being blew off their heads, they took off their boonie hats.

* * *

**(Suna Village, 8:00 AM)**

Gaara Subuku, Kazekage of suna looked outside a jail cell of a POW camp inside of suna. He turned back to look at his three siblings Kankuro subuaku, and his two elder sisters Temari subuaku and his twin Gaaria Subuaku. Gaara signed as he sat down with them, "how did it come to this....I've failed my village...and their suffuring cause of me". Termari spoke up," Its not your fault gaara, they just had us outnumbered and outgunned. This was just something out of your hands". Gaaria, who had coal black eyes with the her red hair put up into to two long ponytails, and wore tattarded dusty brown kimino. "Don't worry about it I have confidence your friends in leaf survived the invasion and is trying to find a way to free us and suna from those bastards", gaaria said with a smile on her face. Gaara only smiled as he thought, _"If from the rumors going around here are true...then maybe suna still has a chance to be free. Naruto...Yamashiro don't let us down, suna is counting on you both"._

* * *

**(Leaf's Rangers/Marines Temporary Base, Same Time)**

"Alright come lets hurry up get those supplies loaded onto the trucks. Come on quickly now, we have to get to shadow village before the enemy do", yamashiro yelled out as he watched from standing on top of one the now clearly marked leaf T-80 tanks, the female rangers and male marines worked together to get all the supplies they had in the base loaded onto four trucks that juno, bruno, mikoto, and naruto will be driving. "Sir should we burn this village", asked random marine private. Yamashiro looked up to see that all of the ammunition, food, and water been loaded, and his troops were hopping into the BMPs ready to go. He looked down to the marine private, "no you and the rest of the marines mount up in the BMPs". Yamashiro turned to the tank commander's hatch on the turrent and knock on it using his booted foot. A Man with brown hair and brown eyes and wearing tank crew combat uniform came out, "Yes major, you ringed". Yamashiro smirked, "Radio all your tanks lieutent crow, tell them to load their 125mm Main Guns with HE-FRAG (High-explosive Fragmentation) Rounds and take up bombardment positions on ridge line behind the village while the BMPs and Trucks follow me to the road further behind you guys, meet up with us there alright". The man, now named crow, nodded with a smirk on his face, "You got it, we'll wait up on the ridge for you, the trucks, and BMPs are on the main road behind the ridge to destroy the village". With That yamashiro hopped off the tank so that lieutent crow can lead his tanks to the ridge. Yamashiro watched as the tanks all followed crow's tank to the ridge, where it pretty much overlooked both road to Darkness country and the small border village. Soon 20 Tanks were lined up on the ridge in bombardment positions. Yamashiro got into his personal 4x4 jeep, and took out the radio, "Aoba you and your BMPs follow me, Juno, Bruno, Naruto, and Mikoto you four follow me as well our tanks on the ridge line will be destroying this village so the enemy can't use it."

"Yes sir My BMP and the other BMPs will follow you", Aoba's voice said over the radio. "Gotcha bro, we're right behind you", Naruto's voice said over the radio. Yamashiro put the radio down and drove down the path past the ridge and to the main road, the trucks and BMPs following right behind him. As soon as they stopped on the main road, yamashiro radioed Crow, "Crow the village is clear, you got your target". "Roger that, all tanks commence with bombardment, leave no building standing". All the T-72s and T-80s aimed their main guns at the village and opened fire. The tank rounds impacted the buildings and destoryed them in the explosions, the air around the area was filled with the sound of tank guns firing and tank shells exploding. Two T-80s aimed for the hospital building and fired. The two tank shells exploded destroying the wooden building. After 5 minutes of shelling the village, was left in flames as plumes of smoke rised high in the air. "Target destroyed, the village is on fire, no one will be able to use it now", crow radioed back to yamashiro, as he lead his tanks down to main road to line up behind Yamashiro's jeep. Yamashiro looked back to crow open his hatch and stand through it giving him a thumbs up. Yamashiro nodded and turned back around in his seat and dove off, the convoy now following him, there destination, Shadow village couple of miles inside the border of darkness country. As Yamashiro drove he thought, _"I can only hope that we get darkness country's support again in shadow village...otherwise we all could be screw over. Fuck, I hate when I do this...sure as hell doesn't make this trip any less nerve wracking_", yamashiro signed and just keep focusing driving. The last thing he needed was get in a crash and die cause he didn't pay attention to the road.

* * *

**(Konoha Hokage Tower, 0820 Hours)**

In the hokage's office, sitting behind the huge wooden desk, was general yakashi he was looking at a map of the elemental nations. He was looking at two red arrows pointing towards the border of darkness country. He smirked as he thought, _" 7th Infantry Division, 48th legion battalion, and 3rd calvary division will be in position to start operation kryptenite. They'll be supported by four Tank divisions, and our fighters and bombers from near by Air Bases". _He was brought out of his thoughts by knocking at the door, "enter", he said in monotone voice. A private entered, with his AK47 Assualt rifle strapped to his back. He saluted before speaking, "sir we receieved a message from the commanders of 7th infantry division, 48th legion, and 3rd calvary division. They said that they are 5 miles from the Eastern border of darkness country, and are holding til the specified time and date to attack comes". Yakashi nodded, "and what about the air support, whats the word on that ?". The private spoke again, "the 154th Air support squadron, 62nd fighter squadron, and 34th fighter group are on stand by at viper field 20 miles away from darkness country's border, sir". "Excellent, thank you private Fu, you may go", yakashi said. The man now known as Fu, turned on his heels and exited out of the office. As soon as his door closed he, he signed as he looked at the latest report of a sound tank depo codename rapier 2-8, having been destroyed and ablaze, with all the tanks gone and every personnal stationed there, killed. _"Hmm...no mistake this propbly the doing of those surviving rangers and there new unit. But why would they take 10 T-80s, T-72s and BMP Armored Personnal Carriers....strange indeed but I'll figure that out later on"._ With that thought he countinued to read over reports over the village. Little did he know, by putting off the reason why the leaf Rangers seized the tanks, he just let them warn shadow village of the intimate invasion.

* * *

**(Fort Eagle southern border of Darkness country)**

On the border of darkness country was a small leaf military base, home to the 18th Black Ops Commandos Regiment, sister unit of konoha's 29th Night Commandos regiment. The base was small, it had a 5ft stone wall surrounding it. Inside was, 20 barracks housed the two companies Alpha Company and Bravo Company. The first 10 barricks belonged to Alpha Company and the last ten barricks belonged to Bravo company. At the back of compound was the ammunition and supplies shacks, in the middle was the command post building, a two story made out of stone and had the konoha flag as well as the fire country's flag wavering in the wind on two flag posts. The company commander of Alpha company, was the father of naruto and yamashiro uzumaki, Husband of Kushina uzumaki, his name was Captain Minato Uzumaki. On contrary to most beliefs, Darkness country had not broken off from fire country as an ally. They'd allowed the leaf village to put a military base on there border to keep any intruding faction from invading their country, but still refuse to be apart of any conflicts between two nations since the great war. Their military force still exsist, but over the years were cut down to a small force.

Minato was walking out the main enternce, with a squad of commandos from his company. Lately they've been hearing reports that fire country along with the leaf village had been invaded by Lighting country and Rice country, but they were uncomfirmed reports. So minato's mission was to take a squad of some of their best commandos, and recon the southern route to the southern border. The squad of four was entering the forest of fire country and walking on the trail that leads to a crossroad that connects to the route that leads to metal country and the one that countinues onto the base, since in order to enter darkness country, the road had to pass by the base. A Sergent First Class of the group spoke up, "hey captain I was wondering about something. If we're trying to figure out if fire country had been invaded and occupied by rice and lighting countries, why in the hell are we going to the crossroad and recon for any enemies?", he asked as he held his M4A1 Carbine in his hand on full automatic mode. Minato keep looking ahead as he took point with the squad spread out on either side of him, "good that asked that question SFC Soryu. You all know that in order to get into darkness country, you must pass by the base. Well, if the reports we are getting from our allies are true, then they'll be trying to take darkness country next, they'll be using this route since its the quickest way". "Well that makes a hell of alot of since, I mean if they did actually took control of fire country", the yougest of the group, an sergeant said.

A Few hours later the squad of commandos was at the crossroads, which was in the middle of grassy plains, with the exception of some huge boulders their side of the crossroad. They were hidden behind the boulders and had their eyes on the road 100 yards away from them. They were on top of a hill. Minato was scanning the horizen for any possible threats, when he spotted what looks like 34 vehicals approaching them. As the vehicals got closer to the crossroad, he could see they were 10 T-80s, 10 T-72s, 10 BMPs, three supply trucks, and a 4x4 jeep leading them. "aw shit those reports were right, incoming tanks, APCs, and other vehicals". "What nation their from cap" asked soryu. Minato zoomed his binoculars to see the emblems on the vehicals, "hmmm.....wait a minute thats a leaf emblem. THEIR OURS THEIR FROM KONOHA". one of the other members of the group spoke, "What are they doing with enemy vehicals". Minato put away his binoculars, "I don't know, but we're going to find out what they're doing out here". With that said they come from behind the boulders and ran to the convoy that now stopped on the crossroad, and soldiers disembarking from the back of the BMPs.

* * *

**(With Yamashiro)**

As yamashiro was telling that they was going to rest here for a couple of hours, when one of the female rangers shouted out, "there's some enemy soldiers running towards us major". Yamashiro's head snapped behind him, and saw a squad of four running towards them, "RANGERS AND MARINES FIRE ON THEM". Yamashiro, Naruto, Mai, Rai, Mikoto, Juno, Bruno, and the marines and rangers aimed their rifles or light Michine Guns towards the enemy soldiers. Just when they were about fire on them, the squad leader yelled out to them, "Don't shoot, don't shoot, don't shoot Friendlies". Yamashiro with his M16 still trained on the soldiers spoke, "what unit your from then, give me your name and rank". Minato looked closely at yamashiro and naruto and smiled as he had his squad lower their weapons, "18th Black Ops commandos regiment, Captain Minato Uzumaki. I see your leading your own unit...my eldest son". Yamashiro and Naruto went wide eyed, before they reconized the deep blue eyes of their father and the blond hair that came out of the black and gray camo boonie hat. Yamashiro lowered his weapon and naruto doing the same. "everyone lower your weapons, their some of ours", yamashiro ordered. Everyone did so, and naruto turned to look at his father with a smile,"Dad where have you been all this time". Minato smiled, "thats a very long story, but still what are you guys doing way out here".

Naruto's and Yamashiro's faces turned serious, "let me dismissed my unit and ill tell why were here, dad". Minato nodded, and yamashiro turned to his unit, "okay as I was saying, you guys can rest up in the field behind me sit down, nap, chat do what you but stay alert". Yamashiro then turned to the lead T-80 Tank, where crow was standing through his hatch, "Crow have your tanks set up primeter around this area and keep alert". Crow nodded and talked into the comm mic on his helmet that had comm link to every single Tank commanders in the two platoons. "Okay, all tanks form a perimeter and keep a watch out", crow said in his comm mic. As soon as he said that the platoon of T-72s a defensive line on the right side of the crossroad, while crow led his T-80 platoon to form a defensive line on the left side the crossroad. The BMPs all just parked by the boulders near near the small hill, where the Marines and Female rangers all sat down in grass and sat their weapons next to them, and began to talk about other things.

Naruto, Yamashiro, Minato and his squad of three commandos, Mai, Rai, and Kushina all sat down by the trucks that was parked by the BMPs. As they sat down, they sat their respective rifles on the ground next to them on safe mode. Naruto spoke up, "now as to the reason we're here, well its a long story". "Go on tell me son, we're listening", minato said. "okay, we'll start from the beginning". So for two hours, yamashiro and naruto told the story of the day the invasion, how yamashiro managed to escape with the last remaining rangers of konoha's military, and how naruto managed to escape to get to them. He told them that he freed a village of women from being raped, which is how they ran into kushina. Yamashiro then told them that he trained the women of the village to be the new rangers of konoha. By the end minato and his three black ops commandos where happy, shocked, angry, and sad. They were happy that at least three soldiers from konoha's decimated military escaped, shocked that a young 13 year old boy was able to gather this sizable force to fight kumo and oto, and sadden to hear that konoha had fallen. "so the reports we are getting was true fire country and leaf village has fallen to the enemy's control", minato said in a grim tone. Naruto then looked with a very grim look on his face, "thats not all, there is something else you have to know dad...and this is the very reason we are here". Naruto paused to let it sink in to the four commandos, "kumo and oto have planned to invade darkness next, they are not invading here though...their invading on the eastern border of darkness country". Minato and his squad all went wide eyed, minato then spoke in a stunned tone, "w-w-when are they going to attack". Yamashiro responed, "their attack will be in two days, and if I still recall from classes in school, darkness country's capitol city, Toren is 3 miles from the border". "He's right, shadow village is 12 miles from the capitol, they won't get there forces there in time to intercept the invasion", soryu said. "They won't but we can, here's what we can do, yamashiro whats your unit's numbers", minato asked coming up with a plan. "I have 20 Marines under mine's and Mai's command dad", Rai answered for yamashiro. "I and naruto have 25 rangers under my command including me, naruto, juno, bruno, mikoto. and have 20 Tanks, and 10 APCs, 30 tank crews. So I have 75 soldiers and 30 Tanks", yamashiro said. Minato nodded, "okay, we have a helicopter base by the base with 10 UH-1 Hueys, 10 UH-60 Black Hawks, 10 MH-53J Pave Lows, and 5 MH-6 Little Bird Gun Ships. I'll take you to see the kage of shadow village to see if he will help us fight off the invasion. Rai, you, mai, naruto take charge of your Unit while he's gone we'll be back in few hours. Aoi, kaos, and soryu you three are coming with me". Minato Then reached behind on his back, for the headset of black and grey camo AN/PRC-77 combat radio (By the way the commandos uniforms are ACUs with black and white camo coloration).

He grabbed the headset off the sleeve of the radio pack, before turning to the radio frequency of the command post. "Bear's cave, this whiskey 6-7 come in over", minato spoke into the headset. A mans voice answered, "go ahead whiskey, bear's cave weeds you". "Bear's cave, get me colonel Falcon over, its an emergency, over", minato resposed. "Roger I'll get the colonel, hold one".

* * *

**(Fort Eagle, Colonel Falcon's office)**

27 year old colonel Vergo Falcon was sitting at his desk going over the latest reports from other nations, about fire country under oto and cloud's control. He wore the the older version of the ACU, the BDU (Battle Dress Uniform). On the left side of his uniform, he had 10 rows of ribbons and two metals underneth them, all won from wars and conflicts past. Falcon had dark brown hair, and coal black eyes. He had an scar going across his left eye. He had a face of an veteran, who had experienced hundreds and hundreds of battles, which wasn't far from the truth. He had seen the horrors of war, experienced the fog of war and won many victories for fire country and the village hidden in the leaves. He was broken from his thoughts when, his door opened to revel a young man of age 20 come rushing in, before stopping in front of his and saluting. "Sir, captain minato uzumaki is on the horn in the comm center, he wants to speak to you, says its an emergency", the young private said hurriedly. Falcon nodded before getting up quickly and followed the private out the office. They went down the hall passing other military personnel on the way, and went upstairs to the second floor where the comm center/briefing room was located. The private led him over the to the radio and handed him the headset, "whiskey 6-7, this is colonel falcon, give me sitrep (Situtation Report), over".

Minato's voice came into his ear on the headset, "roger we made it to the crossroad to both darkness country and metal country. We ran into, not oto's or kumo's forces, but a unit of our guys, with captured enemy tanks, APCs, Trucks, and Jeeps. We made contact with them and informed us that those reports about oto and kumo invading and captured fire country and konoha, is indeed true". Falcon was shocked, but recovered quickly, "well are they going to invade darkness country using that crossroad", falcon asked. "Thats what I originally thought, but according to the regiment commander, their going to attack the eastern border. Thats dangerously close to toren, I need a UH-1N at the crossroads to pick me, my team, and the leaf's unit commander up. We plan to ask shadow village's kage to help us stop the invasion", minato said. "Alright, there's a UH-1N in your area callsign, hawk that can take you to shadow village military base. Hawk, whats your position". "about, 60 seconds, over". "Good, I want you to pick them up, you know the rest". "This is Whiskey We've popped smoke, over". "Roger I see the smoke".

* * *

**(Back at the crossroads)**

The UH-1N with its grey coloration, slowed down enough and landed gently in the middle of the field. The reason why the regiment did not opened fire was because, naruto, mai,and rai informed them of the plan. The commandos and yamashiro, held on to their Boonie hats, carrying their rifles with one hand as the ran and got on board. Then as soon as the gunner got in and got back on the GAU-17 7.62mm minigun, the pilot gave more throttle to the main rotor and they take-off vertically into sky. The twin huey headed northeast, towards shadow village.

* * *

**(En route to shadow village Army base, 0200 hours)**

As the helicopter was flying them to the desination, Kaos asked a question, "so whats in it for darkness country that oto and kumo would invade it? I mean, its so out the way from all the other major countries". Minato answered kaos's question, "Because, darkness country has alot of ports they can use to launch an attack on the two islands of cresent moon kingdom, and Snow country". yamashiro nodded in understanding, "so if they can take darkness country, then they would one step closer to taking all of the elemental nations". "precisely...and if that happens, we would have to retreat across the channal to snow country", minato said in a grim tone. "shit, so we're in deep shit if we don't some how repel the invasion", Aoi said. Everyone nodded their heads at that, agreeing with that statement. They, sat in silence, with the exception of the helicopters engine, for a good 3 hours, til the copilot looked over his shoulder to minato, "captain, we're coming up on the base, look on the starboard side". Everyone looked to the right side of the helicopter to see a large base with an small airfield. It had hundreds of barracks and what looked like the ammunition dump at the back of the compound (basically it looked like Khe Sanh combat base during the vietnam war, go to google and look it up to see what it look like). "Holy shit, look at the base huge....and who said they got an small military", soryu said amazed at the size of shadow village's army combat base.

"Bulldog 2-4, this is hawk coming from fort eagle, permission to land, over". a female voice answered, "hawk you have permission to land, commander charles is waiting for captain minato on the tarmac". The pilot banked the UH-1 into a hard turn, decending to land on the combat base's helipad. The pilot slowed helicopter to almost hover over his landing spot, the landed gently on the ground. Minato, soryu, kaos, and Aoi all got out the helicopter with weapons strapped to their shoulders, to meet commander at jeep. "good see you again, captain so whats this about you having something to tell me", Charles said. Minato nodded, "no I don't, I want you to meet my son and commander of an leaf rangers/marine regiment we ran into during a recon mission on the southern border, to see if these rumors of an intimate invasion of darkness country was true". Charles looked to yamashiro, "well is this true, sonny". Yamashiro nodded, "yes sir, oto and kumo had already invaded and captured fire country. Their next country their going to be invading will be darkness country, their going to be invading on the eastern border, dangerously close to the capitol city torren". Charles nodded with an grim face, "I see...well I know exactly way you all came, you need our help to stop the invasion from reaching the city and possibly getting control of darkness country". The whole group nodded at that. "(Sign)....Well we're not suppose to get into other country's war. But this threaten us directly so we'll have to help out, besides I won't let that snake and cloud freak take over this land under my watch", charles said in a determined voice. Minato smiled, "thanks charles, you just saved alot of lives by doing this". Charles nodded, "now then I'll send a message to the feudal lord in the capitol warning him about the invasion, then tommorrow at 9:00 A.M. There will be several C-17s transport planes dropping you the men of the 54th Airbone division and some tanks as well at the crossroad of the border someone will have to keep the DZ (Drop Zone), marked and secured". Yamashiro spoke up "my regiment is there, we can stay there to keep the DZ secured and marked".

Charles nodded, "then we're all set then, good luck to you major yamashiro and minato take care of yourself and give my regards to colonel falcon", said charles saluting to the both of them. "I'll do that, and thanks again charles", minato said as both he, his team, and yamashiro saluted. and boarded back onto the UH-1N, now fully fuelled. As soon as they were on, they lifted off the ground and headed back the direction they came from.

As the helicopter was heading back to the base camp yamashiro was establishing, yamashiro was in thought, _"Man now that shadow village is_ _fully involved in the fight, there is no denying it now. I just hope we'll be able to make it out of all this shit alive". _minato saw that his eldest son was thinking about something, "hey son, you alright". Yamashiro snapped out his thoughts, "huh, oh oh yeah I'm okay just thinking about everything that has happened to me, rai, mai, and mom so far, thats all". Minato put his hands yamashiro shoulder, "hey little man cheer up, you made it this far...and I'm proud of you and your brother and sisters. If anything, if we stop oto and kumo's invasion of darkness country, it'll be because of you, my son". Yamashiro looked up at his father and smiled, "thanks da...I mean captain". Minato chuckled, "dad will be fine okay". Yamashiro nodded, and looked back outside the chopper at the passing jungle of shadow country.

* * *

**(Field Camp, Few hours later)**

The rangers and marines were all talking about various things, the tank crew were all sitting on their tanks or APCs either chatting with each other, or laying down and taking a nap.

They suddenly heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance, then it got louder and louder til finally, it unmassed from the treeline of the border of darkness. The UH-1 then slowed down and landed in the empty spot of the field. Then out came minato, soryu, kaos, aoi, and yamashiro. As soon as the helicopter was off the ground and clear, the group ran to naruto, rai, mai, mikoto, juno, bruno to tell them of good news. "so, whats the word", Rai asked egerly. Yamashiro smirked, "good news, the commander of shadow village combat base, has agreed to give us some reinforcements to head to the eastern border and defend against the oto and kumo invasion. Their sending several C-17s transport aircraft out to drop their airborne division, 54th Airborne Division and some tanks to reinforce us, tommorrow at 0900 hours. That means we need to keep this DZ secured and mark it with smoke tommorrow at 0859 hours". They nodded their understanding, "good, now then mai and rai tell your marines the plan and have them help keep with preperations for the Airborne drop here. Naruto have the rangers help secure the Drop Zone", yamashiro said in commanding voice. They all saluted and ran off to their respective platoons, yamashiro turned to crow, "lieutenant, I want your tanks to go 3 miles out and hold. stop any threats from coming into the Drop Zone, the BMPs can stay here with us. Go tell your tanks to get ready to move out with you". Crow nodded and ran over to his two platoons of Tank crews, tell of the plan.

Yamashiro nodded to himself satisfied that this ambitious plan would work, or they and millions more would died in the hands orochimaru and the Raikage. Yamashiro called this operation, Operation Tsunami, cause that was exactly what they were heading into, an tsunami that is threating darkness country, if they did not repel the invasion.

* * *

**(The next morning, 0847 Hours)**

Yamashiro and his unit was wide awake, awaiting for the appearence of 7 C-17 transports, to drop the 54th Airborne division, along with supplies and tanks. Mai was a hundred yards on one side of the field, while rai was hundred yards facing her sister. Naruto was scanning the northeast sky, looking for the huge transport planes. Yamashiro checked his watch, it read 0859 hours. He signaled his two sisters, to deploy the smoke grenades. The two nodded their heads, pulled the pins of their respective smoke grenades and sat it down in front of them before going into hiding, like the rest of the regiment was, from their positions behind the ridge. The BMPs, T-80s, T-72s was hiding behind the ridge with the marines and rangers. The smoke builded up and was Black, so that the lead C-17 pilot could see where to fly over and drop the Airborne troops. The time now was 0900 hours, and naruto was scanning the skies, when he saw 7 big black specks in the sky and they where flying at a low altitude. When they got closer and where flying in line with the DZ, he and yamashiro both knew it was them. Yamashiro and naruto smirked, when the Airbone troops started to jump out the lead plane and parachute down to the ground. When the second plane reached the point where the lead had started to drop his troops, the Airborne troops in the second third, fourth planes jumped out and started to parachute to the DZ, soon the sky above them was filled with parachutes from the 54th Airborne. Then the fifth and sixth C-17 started to drop supplie crates and Tanks. The 200 paratroops land in the DZ first, and took off their parachutes. Then when the tanks landed the tank crews of the tanks unstrapped their respective tanks from the platforms. when the crates landed, the airborne soldiers took out their respective weapons and started to run towards them.

When the commander came up to him, he saluted to yamashiro and naruto, "Major Uzumaki Yamashiro and Lieutenant naruto". He, like rest of the airborne troops, wore green and brown camo ACUs, with Kevlar armor underneath them. He wore an kevlar helmet, with a slot that can fit a pair of Night vision goggles. He was armed with an M4A1 carbine (The close quarter combat version of the M16). Yamashiro nodded, "yes I'am major yamashiro, and this is lieutenant naruto my younger brother. Whats your name trooper". "My name is 2nd lieutenant Vasquez, Me and my unit have been placed under your command", the tan skinned man now named vasquez said shaking yamashiro's and naruto's hand. "nice to meet you, let me tell my unit to come out of hiding", yamashiro said as he pulled out an flare gun. Yamashiro shot an flare into the air, and the officers, as well as the airborne soldiers that had gathered around yamashiro and naruto waited to see what will happen. Three seconds passed, and the shadow soldiers saw outlines of 75 leaf soldiers on the ridge, then saw behind the leaf rangers and leaf marines were 30 Tanks 10 T-80s, 10 T-72s, and 10 BMP Armored Personnel Carriers that stopped a few feet in front of them. Yamashiro turned to vasquez, "thats my regiment, the 87th Rangers/ Marines Regiment and the Tanks are 5th Armored regiment, the last units of fire country that has not been taken prisoners or wiped out". Vasquez nodded his head, "its an honor to fight with the most formidable soldiers of the elemental countries". Naruto smiled, then turned serious, "now we got introductions out the way, lieutenant, we'll give your men a couple hours to ready themselves to move out and to the eastern border with us, you tell your M1A2 Tank commanders and that they are under the command of lieutenant crow, he's the commander of the tank element we have, he's behind me on that lead T-80 tank". Naruto pointed to the tank commander, coming out the commander hatch of the lead T-80, with his crew coming out their respective compartment hatches.

Vasquez nodded and turned to his assembled airborne troops, "alright men, we have a few hours til we move out to the eastern border. Get your gear ready to go at any minute. Master Sergeant Ukon, report to the lieutenant over there on that lead T-80". A young 19 year old who had dull green eyes and black short spiky hair nodded his had motioned for all of his Tank commanders in his tank platoon to follow him. His platoon consisted of 10 M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tanks, like what konoha's army was equipped with. The M1A2 had chobham, RH Armor, Steel encased depleted uranium mesh plating. It was armed with an 120mm M256 Smoothbore Cannon, 1 Heavy Machine Gun mounted near the commander's hatch, 2x 7.62 M240 Machine Guns one mounted near the gunner's hatch next to the commander's hatch and one as the coaxial machine gun. Also in Ukon's tank platoon, is 20 M2 Bradley Fighting Vehicals. The M2 had Spaced Laminate Armor and Aluminum for the hull base. Unlike the M2s distant relative, the Russian BMP 1 armed with an 73mm 2A28 "Grom" low pressure, Smoothbore semi-automatic gun, the Bradleys was armed with 25mm M242 Chain Gun with 900 rounds of ammunition, TOW Anti-Tank Missile launcher with 7 TOW missiles. Its secondary armament was 7.62mm M240C Machine Gun with 2,200 rounds of ammunition. Crow jumped off his tank to the ground, to join his crew when the he saw the commander of the shadow unit's tank platoon came up to him, "sir I'm the commander of 1st Airborne Tank regiment, 54th Airborne Division, I've been placed under your command". Crow nodded his head, "Alright then, from now on your tank regiment will be integrated into 5th Armored Regiment. Your M1A2 Main Battle Tanks will be under my direct command, your M2 Bradley Fighting Vehicles are under the command of lieutenant Colonel Kaon, Understood". Crow got an Chorus of yes sir, and they went off to load their tanks or AFVs (Armored Fighting Vehicles) with ammunition to last for weeks.

Yamashiro watched as his now, Battalion strength regiment and his now strong force of 60 Armored Vehicles, 30 of Which were Main Battle Tanks either was T-80s and T-72s or M1A2s, and another 30 IFVs consisted of 20 Bradleys and 10 BMPs. Now yamashiro had 275 Troops under his command, with a the majority being the paratroopers of shadow's elite 54th Airborne Division. But with all this, he still had one question in his mind....can they stop the invasion from crossing the border of darkness country?

* * *

**(The next day, 0700 hours)**

Yamashiro was now driving his 4x4 jeep on the road that led to Darkness country's eastern border. Behind him was his strenghten unit, a convoy of IFVs (Infantry Fighting Vehicles) which was the soviet BMPs and American Bradley Fighting vehicles , His force of T-80s, T-72s, and M1A2 Abrams Tanks, and four supply trucks. They had left the crossroads, a couple of hours ago and were now about a minute away from the border. Yamashiro stopped his jeep, causing the convoy to do so as well. He looked at the big hills and plains of darkness country's eastern border, the only thing to indicate that they were on the border was a sign, there was huge hill that in the path. Yamashiro knew if oto and kumo had to pass by here in order to get into the country then once they past through they can split up and attack other villages in darkness country, so this was perfect place to dig in and set up defenses.

Yamashiro grabbed his radio, "Alright people, we're digging in here, all marines, rangers and paratroopers help make an line of defense. All tanks and IFVs crews entrench yourselves behind the troops, okay lets move". With that said, the troops disembarked from the IFVs, and strapped their weapons on their backs before, taking out shovels and digging foxholes in the grassy plains of the eastern border. The BMPs, Bradleys, T-80s, T-72s, and M1A2s all made a defensive line which stretched as long as the foxholes that connected each other, which was about 3 miles long in both directions. The troops worked to dig out trenches lines, to connect all the foxholes so that way if needed, all soldiers needed to shift their defense to the right flank, left flank, or the center during the defense, they could do so quickly and behind cover.

At the center, left flank, right flank are MG nests with M2 Browning Machine Gun along with 50,000 rounds of Ammunition at each one. Yamashiro and several of his female rangers and good majority of the marines help plant mines and claymore charges all over the 3 miles long defensive line.

The Tank crews parked their tanks in dug outs laiden with sandbags, then preceeded to lay sand bags with the help of the shadow paratroopers, along the 3 miles long defense line.

Yamashiro's force then made some final preprations, then went to their posts and rested. It was now 0745 hours and yamashiro was talking with his father, "so is there a way for you to get me a recon flight on how far the enemy force is from our position". Minato smirked at his son, "Already on it I'm the radio with one of our helicopters, he doing a recon on an area where I suspect the enemy is massing". Then the radio suddenly beeps, and minato picks up the radio, "iron shield here, what do you have for me spy eye...you have, where are they....hmm whats their strength.......I see, well that should be good enough for now return to base spy eye, out". Minato looked at yamashiro with a grim look, "looks like their massing 2 miles away, so i think there going to move into attack positions at night. The AH-7 Little bird scout, said the enemy outnumber us 3 to 1. They have 30,000 oto and kumo soldiers, supported by 278 tanks and 200 artillary pieces". Yamashiro nodded his head, it seems like this was going to be a long battle. "okay dad, thanks you better go to your post and be ready for the attack at anytime", yamashiro said as he walked back to his foxhole with his M16 on his back.

* * *

**(2 miles from the eastern border, 0759 hours)**

The commander of the oto/kumo invasion force, lieutenant commander obi was standing ontop of one of 100 T-55 Main Battle Tanks that was in the force. He was looking in his binoculars at the huge hill, he saw that along the hill was a defensive line. He saw their captured tanks with the leaf village enblem, and the shadow's tanks with them 10 M1A2s and T-80s where entrenched on the far right flank, 20 Bradley Fighting Vehicles and 10 BMPs in the center and 10 T-72s on the far right flank, and 275 foxholes with two soldiers in each one. "Dammit, they know we're coming", obi said to the three division commanders. The 7th ID commander spoke, "what are your orders sir". Obi looked at them, "we still outnumber them, change of plans are all artillary pieces in shelling range of hill 474". They nodded their heads, "Good, we'll mass right at bottom of the hill under the cover of the night, have the artillary pieces start bombarding the defenses at 0000 hours and keep it going til the time we initiate operation Iron Blow, at 0600 hours tommorrow". All three division commanders all ran and told their respective units the change in plans. Oto's7th ID (Infantry Division) were attacking the left flank since they were left flank of the invasion force, Oto's 3rd Calvary Division were attacking the right flank, and Kumo's Elite 48th Legion division, rumored to be the best unit in the elemental countries, just below the 86th Ranger battalion of Konoha.

Obi jumped off the tank and landed on the ground. As he walked to the Field HQ at the rear he was in throught, _"so...the rumors are true...those pigs did take our tanks, but it seems our own tank crews desserted us and joined them. They will die along with shadow's and the remaining leaf soldiers...we have the numbers and they don't, their committing suicide to try and stand against us". _Obi looked at the imposing hill one last time, signing to himself, he shook his head before going into his tent.

* * *

**(On Hill 474, 1345 hours)**

Yamashiro was sitting his and naruto's foxhole, looking through his binoculars. Naruto was cleaning his M4A1 Carbine, the rangers (with the exception of mikoto, juno, bruno, and yamashiro) where supplied with 54th Airborne Division's assault rifle, the M4A1 Carbine an shorten version of the M16 Assault Rifle. The 22 leaf Marines were also given by shadow's 54th, where the standard M16A2 Assault Rifles and for the automatic rifleman, the M249 Squad Automatic Weapons or SAW Light Machine Gun. Yamashiro frowned as he looked throught the binoculars at the enemy invasion force. Naruto looked up and saw the frown on his brother's face, "whats wrong bro, bad news". Yamashiro signed and handed naruto the binocular, "see for yourself, and you'll see". Naruto took the binocular with one hand and looked throught them in the direction his eldest brother was pointing at. As he looked through them he saw the invasion force, and to the rear he saw them setting up 200 155mm M198 Medium sized, Towed Artillery pieces and Aimed at them". "What the hell are they up bro", naruto asked as he gave yamashiro back the binoculars. Yamashiro went to countinue looking at the enemy positions throught the binoculars, "Their going to try and soften are defenses with an artillery barrage and maybe, under the cover of night, they will move to the crest of the hill. As to way their doing that either 1.) They know we're here and are going to try and break through our defenses, or 2.) just a lucky guess, with the first choice being the only way they know we're here". Naruto finished putting his M4 back together and putting in a T91 30-round STANAG Magazine, "so what are your orders, major". Yamashiro took the binoculars away from his eyes and looked at his younger brother, "Get on the radio and tell juno, bruno and mikoto on the right flank, rai and mai on the left flank to have their troops and tanks to be ready for an artillery barrage that'll last til morning, then get ready for an infantry and tank attack".

Naruto nodded got the radio to tell everyone what was to happen and to prepare for it. As naruto was on the radio, one of the female rangers, named suki came up to him, "sir captain minato has sent me to tell you, that the capital population has been evacuted to the shelters under the city". Yamashiro nodded, "good, tell the captain to have those APCs up there ready for an artillery barrage and a infantry and armor attack in the morning". The young Female ranger saluted to him and ran off to tell his dad. Yamashiro stared out to the distence, _"I only hope everyone will make it through this battle...because the fate of konoha...fire country...and all of the elemental nations ride on if we can stop oto and kumo from taking darkness country...Kami I hate when I'm right". _Yamashiro switched his M16A2 to Three-round bursts mode and stood on in his foxhole...waiting for the long artillery barrage and attack to come.  


* * *

**and that's the end, keep those reviews coming plz I need know how I'm doing so far.**

**Til next time see ya  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of Hill 474

Road to victory

**(Time/location)**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

I don't own naruto, but i do own yamashiro and other Ocs so take that suckers

* * *

**(Hill 474, 2356 hours)**

It was dark with only little moonlight to shone down on the hill, it was quiet, not a sound was heard except for the sounds of crickets and nature. On the hill if one would look closely, their were outlines of various sizes. These dark shapes, were the man and woman of the shadow and leaf soldiers and tanks of the force defending against the oto/kumo invasion force that was coming in at first light. Also in a couple of minutes they were expecting an Artillery barrage from the enemy force, to soften up their defenses.

The shadow paratroopers, the leaf rangers, marines and commandos are all standing in their respective foxholes along the three mile defensive line, with their weapons pointed down to the base of the hill...ready to fire on anything that moves. Yamashiro looked at his watch using the moon light to see, he saw it read 2359 hours, he looked to around to the other foxholes, to see the rangers, marines, and airborne troopers alike were ducking down into their foxholes for protection against the artillery rounds, they dug deeper hours before to protect themselves a little more from incoming rounds. Yamashiro and naruto tucked in their rifles against their chests. The tanks and IVFs backed up behind the hill for protection against the artillery barrage.

At exactly 0000 hours, they heard massive firing of the 200 155mm guns and knew that in a couple seconds, the shells would hit their positions. In that instance, everyone heard the whistling of the artillery shells, and then the next second the rounds began exploding on the near them, creating craters and kicking up dirt, shrapnel, and rocks. The artillery rounds continued to rain down on the defensive line. Naruto looked to his older brother, " HOW LONG IS THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING, GOING TO LAST YAMASHIRO". Yamashiro looked at naruto, "GET USE TO IT...THEY'LL BE AT THIS ALL NIGHT SO DON'T PLAN ON GETTING ANY SLEEP". Naruto just cursed under his breath and mumbled about damn artillery and how he should go back in time and kill the asshole who invented the artillery.

All night, yamashiro and his regiment was bombarded with artillery rounds from the oto and kumo artillery guns. Not a single soldier on that hill didn't think they were going to live through the night.

* * *

**(The next morning, 0600 hours)**

The hill was riddled with shell craters from the enemy shelling. The moment the regiment thought the shelling stopped they quickly stand back up in their foxholes and had their rifles pointed down the hill. They knew that the all night bombardment was only the beginning of days and nights ahead. At that exact moment, kumo's 48th legion's 100 T-55 Tanks, with soldiers walking alongside them came out the treeline at the bottom of the hill. Yamashiro, naruto and the other soldiers opened fire on the enemy soldiers, while the BMPs used their 73mm guns to destroy the advancing enemy T-80s and T-55s. The Bradleys fired their coaxially mounted M240C machine guns to help stave off the incoming infantry, some even used their M242 25mm Chain Gun, with APDS-T rounds to destroy T-55s and T-80s.

The results of the murderous fire, coming from the shadow/leaf defenders of Hill 474, the enemy tanks were being destroyed and enemy soldiers were being killed or wounded. So the advancing force were pinned down and taking cover behind what ever they could find. The same could be said for both flanks. It would appears that yamashiro's hasty defense was holding, even with continueous artillery fire raining down on them.

Yamashiro shot a burst of rounds from his M16 at a couple of oto soldiers 20 yards away, and they fell dead, "I'M RELOADING COVER BRO", yamashiro then took out the empty mag and place a loaded mag in, cocking it and continued to fire at the pinned enemy soldiers.

On the left flank juno and bruno in the trench beside the MG nest with the Machine Gun, both of them saw a couple of oto and kumo soldiers with RPGs (Rocket-Propelled Grenades) about fire at the T-72s engaging the T-80s and T-55s. The brothers fired a burst respectivly at the 5 enemy soldiers, killing them. They then decided to detenate the claymores to try and cut the numbers of the enemy, when they did detenate the claymores a line of explosions extending all along the defensive line, killed a hundreds of enemy troops from the three divisions, as well as hundreds of Tanks.

On the right flank mikoto was tending the wounded soldiers, when she saw the explosions take out a good potion of the enemy force. She smirked, "this might actually work", she said to herself.

For the most of the day, the oto/kumo invasion force was trying to advance up the hill but were turned away by the intense fire coming from the hill. But even thought yamashiro's regiment was holding strong they were taking heavy casulties by artillery fire, small arms fire, tank fire or all combined. Out of the 30 APCs, 20 was destroyed, only 5 Bradleys and 5 BMPs were left. Out of the 30 Main Battle tanks that consisted of 10 T-80s, 10 T-72s, and 10 M1A2 Abrams, 25 was destroyed, only 2 T-80s and M1A2s on the right flank, and on the left flank one T-72s. And of the 275 men under yamashiro's command, 119 were killed or wounded, only 156 were still able to fight.

* * *

**(1900 Hours, Hill 474)**

That night the sky above, the hill was lit with fires from the destroyed tanks of both sides. On the hill was littered with dead bodies from both sides and craters from the oto and kumo artillery fire. Yamashiro, and the now remaining 47 soldiers and 13 armored vehicles of his regiment were sitting in their foxholes waiting for another attack. Yamashiro sat by his now only two living relatives. At the end of the battle while checking the body bags for who died, he found the bodies of Kushina, Mai, and Minato Uzumaki all three dead. It took all he had to not breakdown in front of his men. Instead, he only swore that he will avenge their deaths.

"little brother...what do we do now were now outmanned and outgunned, if we continue to stand our ground....we'll be annihilated", rai said with a tear stained face. Yamashiro nodded and reluntently answered, "okay, go tell all the men to climb onto the remaining tanks and APCs....we're falling back to the capital". Naruto and Yamashiro nodded and went to tell 40 airborne soldiers and 7 leaf rangers to climb onto the remaining tanks and APCs cause they were retreating back to the capital. Yamashiro walked behind crow's T-80 and grabbed the radio that lets him talk to the lieutenant inside the tank. "Lieutenant, have your remaining tanks and APCs ready to fall back to the capital. All the men are getting on top of the tanks and APCs", yamashiro said. "Yes sir, climb on top", crow responded over the comm link. He hung the radio and climbed onto the tank and sat down by the main gun, naruto and rai sat on either sides of the turret, and the 7 leaf rangers left sat on the back of the T-80.

The rest of regiment sat on top of the tanks and APCs, then crow ordered his driver to take the road leading to the capital city of Toren. As yamashiro looked ahead, while the T-80 drove onto the paved highway called Route 45, yamashiro was in thought. _"So much for stopping them at the border",_ Yamashiro thought before one of the female ranger gave him the radio saying the commander of shadow's military forces was on the horn. Yamashiro took the radio, "major yamashiro here, what is it sir". "Major whats the sitrep on the defense at hill 474", the commander asked over the radio. " The Invasion force was much bigger then expected sir, we only lasted for most of day. 47 soldiers and 13 armored vehicles is all I have left, we're pulling back to toren", yamashiro said with grimly. "You did what you could son, but the good news is the capital has been evacuated and the citizens are going to the coastal city of Morgon, where if the enemy push us back that far, ships and boats from the cresent moon kingdom will take our troops and civilians to the their island. Also were done with setting up defenses on the outskirts of the city, 45th infantry division and 3rd Mechanized Division are all we have left of our military, they will be on the defensive line. Commander Koi will be waiting for you at the line, he'll show you where your unit will be at on the defensive line", commander finished. "Yes sir we're be there in a couple of hours, major yamashiro out", yamashiro handed back the radio to the young FemRanger.

"So what happens if this last stand fails also sir", asked one of the rangers. Yamashiro looked to the green haired women who asked, "then thats where konoha's allience with cresent moon kingdom comes into play. They agreed to help evacuate our forces, along with torens population, by sending us their large ships and boats to pick us up and take us to their island. From there we consolidate and plan a counter-offensive to take back the elemental nations, as well as shadow country". All rangers, rai, and naruto nodded in understanding.

After hours of travel, the small convoy of 10 APCs (Armored Personnel Carriers), and 5 Main Battle tanks saw an HMMWV armed with an M2 Browning heavy machine gun, with a shadow soldier holding the spade handles of the gun, in front of them. Lieutenant Crow who, was standing through his hatch, told his driver to stop through the tank comm link. This in turn caused the whole convoy to stop as well. Yamashiro saw commander koi step out of the driver side and waved. Yamashiro jumped off the tank with his M16A2 in hand, and walked up to the 30 year old commander, "are you commander koi, the one taking us up to the defense line infront of the capital". Koi nodded and shook yamashiro's hand, "yes major uzumaki, would say its a pleasure to meet if it wasn't for these circumstances". "I agree commander, well lead the way my regiment we'll follow you", yamashiro said, in a claim but firm voice. Koi nodded and went back to get in his HMMWV, and yamashiro got back on the tank. "Follow that HMMWV, lieutenant", yamashiro said. Crow nodded and told his driver to follow the hmmwv. So the convoy followed koi, for a good 10 minutes.

When the tall buildings of toren came into sight, they saw the fortifications done in front of the city. The forest surrounding the city was cut down and there was miles of barbed wire and trenches were dug along the 6 mile front of the city. There a couple of entrenched M1A2s and Shadows longest serving main battle tank, The M60 Pattons. He then saw three medium sized pillboxes, one on the far right flank, one in the center, and one on the far left flank. Each one had two heavy machine gun, sticking at out of the window sized holes. There were shadow soldiers, walking around and putting down mines, putting up barbed wire, and laying down sandbags.

The leaf regiment followed the HMMWV, on a road that lead to the left flank of the defensive line. The HMMWV stopped, at the beginning of the 6 mile long trench. This part of the defense line was in front of the city's market district. Yamashiro's 47 hopped off the tanks and apcs, and walked over to gather around koi. Koi spoke up, "okay yamashiro, have your men and...women start digging here and have your remainig tanks line up behind ya'll in those sandbag slots. And order the IFVs pulled back at the exit to the city. In cause we do have to fall back to Morgon, we'll need our trucks, HMMWVs, and IFVs to take our forces to the coastal city", koi said. Yamashiro nodded his head and turned to his remaining officers, "okay, captain rai have all the rangeretts start digging a trench thats connecting, to this trench, go now". Rai gave sharp nod, before turining to the seven young teenage girls, "ALL RIGHT LADIES YOU HEARD THE MAJOR, START DIGGING THAT TRENCH MOVE MOVE MOVE". They immediatly took out their small digging shovels and started right next to the already done trench. Yamashiro then turned to naruto, "first lieutenant naruto, go tell crow to have his tank park in those sandbag slots up there behind us and have the IFVs follow the commander to the exit behind the city". Naruto nodded and climbed onto crow's tank before knocking on the hatch with his booted foot. Crow opened his to see, naruto was knocking, "damn naruto, what the fuck was that for, shit". Naruto smirked, "major said to have your tanks park in those sandbag slots, and the IFVs go with koi". Crow smirked before he shooked his head, "man naruto your one fucked up person". Naruto and crow had both became fast friends and were often seen together talking with yamashiro. "Hey you gotta love me", naruto said smiling and shrugged his shoulders. " Yeah Yeah, now get the hell off the my tank so that I can move this thing", crow said, as he grabbed the radio and radioed the IFVs and told them they were under the commander's command and they were to go with Koi to the rear. The BMPs and Bradleys drove off following the commander's HMMWV, on the road throught the market district. The 2 T-80s and M1A2 Abrams, and 1 T-72 all parked behind the sandbags.

* * *

**(2300 Hours, Otogakure otokage tower)**

The dictator Orochimaru was sitting behind his desk, go over the reports from the kumo forces and his forces. Kumo had successfully invaded and occupied Earth Country, Metal Country, Wave Country, Greenary country, Bird Country, and Grass Country. His Forces, combined with Kumo had managed to defeat defending Shadow and remaining leaf Forces on hill 474 that blocks the border of darkness country and are retreating back to the capital city. Several Kumo divisions and Oto division crossed the border and started taking small towns and villages, as well as the three important brigades that crosses the vordium River on the eastern border. All they needed to do was capture the capital toren, and darkness country would be in their hands.

Orochimaru smirked with satisfaction, _"soon, all of the elemental nations will be under one flag, under oto's flag. No more seperate nations, I will be in control". _He then walked to window and looked over his village with a nuetral face.  


* * *

**Thats chapter five everyone, plz review, flame, anything that can help me to make my first fic better.**

**til next time, peace out  
**


	6. Chapter 6: RETREAT!

Road to victory

**(Time/location)**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

I don't own naruto, but i do own yamashiro and other Ocs so take that suckers

* * *

**(Toren Defensive Line, 0600 Hours)**

Naruto was standing in the trench, pulling guard duty for the right flank of the line. He was looking in the binoculars, using the sunlight that was starting to climb the horizen behind them, to the treeline, 900 yards away. He's been pulling guard duty since 0500 hours, while everyone else got some rest for the next day. The Newly named 7th Ranger Regiment, had the task of defending the far right flank from the advancing oto and kumo forces. Yamashiro walked up behind him, with his M16 on his shoulder, "hey there bro, how you holding up". Naruto signed, "just peachy yamashiro", he said while putting his binoculars down for a second to adjust the zoom on it, before looking back in them to the field. "You got anything yet", yamashiro asked, as naruto hand him the binoculars. "Take a look for yourself", naruto said. Yamashiro took the binoculars and begin scanning their sector of no-man's land. All he saw in the lenses, were just rows upon rows of barbed wire. "Hmph, nothing yet...YET anyways", yamashiro said handing his younger brother the binoculars. "One would think their playing games with us bro", naruto said as he took back the binoculars. Yamashiro just looked at naruto for a moment before saying, "bullshit, their just preparing for something bigger". Naruto couldn't help but agree with yamashiro. "Keep alert...they could be out there, waiting for us to let our guard down", yamashiro said as he walked away to check up on his other men.

The 7th Rangers, were reinforced by commander Koi combining yamashiro's regiment, with his only Ranger unit he had, 1st Ranger Brigade. They were bout be deactivated, the rangers of that unit be placed in other shadow units, but found it that it should be with the leaf's 7th Ranger Regiment. The Regiment now had only 30 soldiers, but it was better that they stay that size. The Konoha's Rangers even though, they did conventional warfare with the regular army units of konoha, they were also called on many occasions Unconventional Warfare or UW for short. They performed missions like recon, search-and-destroy, inflitration, small raids and assassinations. So yamashiro told him that this was enough.

Rai was sitting in on one the tanks, writting in her diary, as she usually do. By the time she was finished here's what it said:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sitting here in the trenches of capital of Darkness country, Toren. Oto and Kumo had, by now, taken over all of the other elemental countries, and our now heading our way. My brother has led the new 7th ranger regiment to help defend toren. _

_Me, yamashiro and naruto are all that's left of our family....mom, dad, and rai have all been killed during our last battle on Hill 474. I miss them with each passing day....yamashiro and naruto misses them just as much. I'm so glad I still have them both...because their the only family I got left, I don't know what I would do if I lose them too._

_Well time to get back to my post, can't be caught off guard. Yamashiro said that, the enemy can make their move anytime now._

Rai put away her diary in her back pouch. She smiled as she watched naruto on watch looking though the binoculars, and yamashiro checking up on the new soldiers of the regiment. _"If only you were still here dad...mom....sis, you all would be so proud of them"._

* * *

**(900 yards away from the Toren Defense Line)**

All along the treeline facing the city, oto's and kumo's leading assault units, were massing preparing to attack the stronghold. Before they began their assault, air strikes and artillery fire will try and soften up the line, before they would move in and engage the remaining allied forces. This would be in the history of both shadow's and leaf's militaries, the Bloodiest battle they will ever be apart of.

* * *

**(Back with yamashiro and the regiment)**

Yamashiro and Naruto were talking with their remaining sister, when suddenly, the sound of jets approaching fast was heard by him and the whole regiment, as well as the whole defensive line. But what got them alarmed was that they weren't friendly fighters...they were enemy fighters, MIG-15s and MiG-21s of the combined kumo/oto Air Force. The MIGs dove down on them and dropped their 500 pounds bombs on their position and the rest of the line. "EVERYONE HIT THE DIRT", Naruto yelled before the bombs impacted. In that instent, every one dove into the treaches, and covered their head.

The bombs hit and destroyed the pillbox, several Abrams tanks, and killed 20 lady rangers. All along the line soldiers were killed, and tanks were destroyed.

Just as the remaining 13 rangers of the regiment, thought it was all over and were about to get up, they heard artillery shells whistling throught the air. "SHIT, INCOMING ARTILLERY BARRAGE, STAY DOWN", yamashiro yelled. Right on cue, the first round went off right in front of their position. A second later the another went off, inside the treaches at the far end, killing a dozen shadow infantry, and wounding a few more. More shells rained down on the line, blowing up dust and sharpnel everywhere, Creating craters on the defensive line, and killing or wounding more soldiers. This went on for 5 hours straight, combined with the airstrikes from the oto/kumo Air Force. Then suddenly the enemy artillery barrage ceased and the airstrikes stopped coming.

Everyone along the front stuck their heads out the treaches, with rifles in hands. Naruto looked to the treeline then turned looked to yamashiro, "This artillery barrage was ment for one thing bro". Yamashiro nodded.

Suddenly, a bullet went into a nearby ranger's head killing him insteadly, then thousands and thousands of kumo and oto tanks and infantry poor out from the forest and charged across no man's land. The whole defense line up fire on the advancing force, killing some enemy soldiers, before they could get through the barbed wire. The remaining 4 Abrams tanks was destroyed several T-80s and one T-72, and dozens of enemy troops, before all 4 of the last remaining tanks of the

Yamashiro and naruto both shot a few rounds into a group kumo and oto soldiers trying to get through the barbed wire entanglement, killing some and wounding the rest.

"AGHHHH". Yamashiro heard to his left and looked to see a lady ranger had got shot in the chest and were bleeding profusely.

He ran to her, checking her wound.

"MEDIC, I NEED A MEDIC OVER", Yamashiro yelled over the roaring sounds of small arms firing, explosions going off around them. Mikoto came over and began tending to the lady ranger.

Yamashiro came back up to continue firing at the slowly advancing enemy forces.

* * *

**(3 Days Later)**

For three bloody days, the shadow and small force of leaf armys, had fought furiously to hold the line. Shadow army had lost a total of 123,000 troops and 20 main battle tanks, and were only down to 78 soldiers and had no tanks left. Leaf's flank was in a dire situtation, they had only 10 rangers left which included naruto, yamashiro, and mai.

Naruto, yamashiro, mai, and the surviving 6 rangers, were fighting hard to keep, the left flank of the entire front line from being overrunned.

"SHIT BRO, WE CAN'T HOLD ANY LONGER CALL COMMANDER KOI TELL HIM WE HAVE TO RETREAT THOSE ENEMY ARMOR, ARE GETTING TO CLOSE DAMMNIT", naruto yelled while firing a bursts of his M16.

Suddenly Koi's voice came over their radio, "ATTENTION ALL UNITS THIS IS COOMANDER KOI(EXPLOSIONS AND GUN FIRE)...DAMN IT, THE WHOLE LINE IS BOUT TO BE OVERRUNNED, EXECUTE PLAN APRIL, I SAY AGAIN EXECUTE PLAN APRIL, LETS GET HELL OUT OF HERE AND GET TO THE PORT".

Yamashiro looked over to the remaining rangers.

"alright you guys know what, get to the APCs (Armored Personnal Carriers) behind the city they'll take us to the port city, Move", yamashiro said as he ran towards the city. The rest of the rangers ran while shooting back at the enemy force, whose is now crossing trenches heading into the city.

The shattered allied force retreated all the way back, through the city all the while shooting back at the oto and kumo infantry that was chasing them through the ruined and buring city of toren. Some shadow and leaf soldiers died while retreating.

Finally the ruminants of the allied force got to apcs and got in the M2 bradleys, and the bradleys quickly took off.

Yamashiro got in the bradley giving covering fire for now only 4 rangers left which was mikoto, mai, naruto, and 15 year old girl name fuku.

"COME ON GET IN, GET IN", yamashiro yelled as he waved them in.

They all jumped in and naruto turned to the APC commander, "We're in get that ramp up and let's get the hell out of here".

The bradley commander let up the ramp and ordered his driver to drive. The bradley driver hit the gas and the APC went forward, all the while the gunner was firing its cannon.

Their Bradley Fighting Vehicle was last one out of the city.

Yamashiro gave a sign of relief, while the others just let out a breath they were holding.

"Is everyone is alright", yamashiro asked looking at everyone in his squad.

"Little winded from all the running through the city, but I'll be okay", fuku said.

"Still ready to fight bro", naruto said.

"As am I older brother", mai said smiling.

Yamashiro nodded as he thought, _"Goddammit...I guess this war might be longer then I thought. All good men I lost because of those pigs, but we'll be back orochimaru. And when I come back I'll have bullet with your name on it you count it". _Mai noticed yamashiro crying silently to him self, and she sat next to him. Mai sat her M16 down pulled yamashiro's head to her chest. Yamashiro looked up and saw it was mai who pulled his head to her chest.

"Go on my big brother, let it all out. Just because your a ranger dosn't mean you bottle your emotions", mai said as she stroked his hair.

That done it yamashiro opened the flood gates and cried out in angrish. Naruto and fuku watched sadly as, they watched yamashiro, the toughest ranger, break down in front of them.

The large convoy of Bradleys, jeeps, and trucks headed west torwards the port city of Morgan, where ships where waiting to take them the cresent moon kingdom. It was an Island nation, that naruto and yamashiro knew the leader of and gained trust to.  


* * *

**Thats chapter 6 hope you guys like it. review it and tell how you guys think so I can make the changes. **

**See ya next on Road to Victory PEACE.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cresent moon kingdom arc 1

Road to victory

**(Time/location)**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

I don't own naruto, but i do own yamashiro and other Ocs so take that suckers

* * *

**(Port Morgan, 0300 Hours)  
**

Yamashiro signed as he, naruto, their oldest sister mai, and rest of the 16 or so members of 7th Rangers Regiment were loading up on one of the Cresent moon navy's troop ships**. **Their unit was the last unit to load up on last ship heading across the channel to Cresent Moon Kingdom. Yamashiro looked at the fading land mass as the ship moved further away from shadow country, and he signed again, _"We WILL return to elemental nations orochimaru, and I WILL be the first one to step foot on fire country soil when we take back the other elemental nations...You can count on it"_, yamashiro thought. He was at stern of the ship watching the his home get further and further away, when both mai and naruto came beside him he kept looking in direction, of the elemental countries.

"Hey bro, commander hikaru from the crescent moon army wants to see you", naruto said.

"hikaru, you mean the boy, we knew from back when we helped his dad to free his island from that tyrant and get the throne back 10 years ago, that hikaru", yamashiro said turning to naruto surprised.

"yup that very boy, he's grown now yamashiro, he's 19 I'm telling you", mai said smiling.

**(play naruto shippuden soundtrack man of the world makes the mood of the scene come out)**

Yamashiro nodded before looking back out at the expanse of the pacific ocean with a sadden face (elemental nations are located 190 miles japan).

"whats wrong yamashiro, why the long face", naruto asked.

"(sign) Its just I feel like I my surrogate sisters back in konoha...their still under orochimaru's rule and their suffering as well as konoha. Its just that...The past week could been different if".

"If we had the numbers and firepower...look bro...my girls will be fine and they'll be fine as long as you and the rest of us don't give up...you led us this far and we need you now more then ever", naruto said interrupting yamashiro.

Yamashiro thought about naruto's words and came to decision.

"your right naruto I can't give up, not now", yamashiro said in determined voice. With that yamashiro put back on his helmet and strapped his M16 on back before heading to the bridge to see commander hikaru.

Naruto and mai stared at naruto retreating form, _"thats right bro do it for konoha...do it for my girls", _naruto thought smiling, as picked up his rifle and walked back to their unit to check up on them.

**(music ends)**

Mai watched both of the two brothers go,_"They have grown up so quickly, yet their so young. I'm afraid this war might take my brothers childern innocents away, I wish mother, father, and sister was here", _mai thought smiling sadly.

* * *

**(On the bridge)**

Yamashiro opened the door to the bridge and saw the crew working to maintain the huge transport ship's course. Then he saw of to the side hikaru who he hadn't seen for 10 years he looked like his dad, but a lot less smaller, His uniform was black and he had alot of medals on the left side of his coat and had on black berets.

"Hikaru, is that you buddy", yamashiro asked as he walked towards him.

"yes major yamashiro its me, and its been awhile has it", hikaru said as he turned around to look at yamashiro.

"Man you grown on me, what happen to keeping in touch", yamashiro said.

"well, being the commander of an army lots of work had to be done, I mean well you understand right", hikaru said pulling out two cigarettes and handing one to yamashiro.

Yamashiro nodded as he took out an lighter and lit both his and hikaru's cigarettes.

"yeah I understand perfectly, after all being a major in the rangers of konoha takes alot", yamashiro said chuckling while exhaling smoke.

"well I suppose you want to know why I requested for you, right", hikaru said as he took a drag of his cigarette and breath out the smoke.

"that would be good, Would like to know what I'm doing", yamashiro said.

"You have some experience with commanding a special ops unit, correct", hikaru said with an serious face.

"yeah, what of it sir", yamashiro said with his serious face on.

"well I want you to command a my special ops combat team, their mostly just 3 women that does missions like raids, assassinations, search and destroy, you the likes", hikaru said.

"Sure think i can handle them, you got any files on them", asked yamashiro putting out his cigarette.

Hikaru handed three files to yamashiro, to which he took them and began to look through them.

**Name: kitsuki zeno**

**DOB: 03/25/83**

**Age: 20**

**Sex: Female**

**Eye color: grey**

**Rank: Sergeant First Class**

**Role: radiomen**

**conflicts participated in: grass/moon war, first great elemental war, and small anti-terrorist conflicts**

Yamashiro then opened the second file.

**Name: Nagasai kuroseki **

**DOB: 05/21/81**

**Age: 22**

**Sex: Female **

**Eye color: coal black**

**Rank: Master Sergeant**

**Role: Point man**

**Conflicts participated in: Grass/Moon war, lightening/moon war, and small nation conflicts**

Then he opened the last file.

**Name Funu hirashima **

**DOB: 01/12/82**

**Age: 23**

**Sex: Female**

**Eye color: dark blue**

**Rank: First Sergeant**

**Role: Support Gunner**

**Conflict participated in: Grass/Moon war, Bosnia Conflict, and Small nation conflict**

"Impressive, commander these ladies sound like a fine special ops team where are they now", Yamashiro said

"Come on I'll take you to them and get you introduce to them, if you like", hikaru said motioning with his head.

Yamashiro nodded and followed the young commander to the briefing room.

"So do they have a team leader of any kind", yamashiro asked curiously.

"They did, until she died", hikaru said as they turned and went down the narrowed hall, passing by crew member and soldiers alike.

"How she died", yamashiro again asked.

"...she was killed during a raid on an grass army outpost", hikaru said solemnly.

"oh, thats said unfortunate to hear", yamashiro said.

"The girls took it hard for a time but, got over it just as quickly", said hikaru.

Yamashiro remained quiet, as they stopped in front of the door that was labeled as the map room, but was made into a makeshift briefing room. Hikaru opened the door and the both of them entered the room, where yamashiro saw the three women.

kitsuki had stony grey eyes and short black hair. She wore black vest with nothing underneath, black army trousers, and modified heeled combat boots. She wore an black bandanna on her forehead.

Nagasai Had coal black eyes and silver hair with black highlights in her hair. She wore the same uniform as kitsuki, but without the bandanna.

Funu Had dark blue eyes and shoulder length blue hair with red highlights. Again the same uniform but she wore black make-up.

Yamashiro was looking at his new ranger special forces team that, unknown to him would be the key to the allied nation's victory and regaining the elemental nations from dictator orochimaru.

* * *

**Hope you like that chapter, looks like things are going to be interesting plz review  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Cresent moon kingdom arc 2

Download and stream all the new and latest mixtures for FREE at


End file.
